Afinal, quem precisa de óculos? Harry ou Ginny?
by Ste Dumont
Summary: Essa fic foi traduzida, espero que voces gotem dela! Sobre como Harry e Ginny se aproximaram e como foi esse relacionamento que começou com uma grande amizade.
1. Corridas

1. Corridas

Ginny fechou a porta e desatou a correr em direção ao nada, ela adorava fazer aquilo! Correu sem parar, ate alcançar as cercas que marcavam o fim das terras dos Weasley. Era um muro relativamente baixo, por isso saltou para cima dele .

Ginny era quase tão agil como os gatos, então continuou a correr desalmadamente ate avistar, do seu lado direito, uma pequena lagoa rodeada dum bosque. Desceu e desta vez foi andando.

Quando chegou margem da lagoa sentou-se e tirou a sua mochila, estendeu uma toalha, a qual encheu de comida que tinha preparado previamente (planejava ficar ali um bom tempo).

Despiu-se ficando de biquini e foi ate margem , que estava dois metros acima do nivel da agua.

Mergulhou sem hesitar.

Sentiu a frescura na cara, que avançou para o tronco e logo a seguir para as pernas, sentiu-se como se tudo o resto tivesse desaparecido, todos os seus problemas... Percy, Ron e Hermione, Harry...Todos.

Quando começou a sentir falta de ar nadou ate superficie, inspirou e fez tres vezes a largura da lagoa em crawl . Depois disso Ginny deixou-se boiar, ficando assim por 15 minutos. A pensar em nada exceto que Harry chegaria naquela noite e ela teriar que se esforçar para não ficar completamente vermelha em sua frente.

Assustou-se quando um par de mãos a agarrou pela cintura. Abriu os olhos, e com um reflexo dobrou-se e pos-se verticalmente, encarando assim o rosto de Harry, o qual sorria maliciosamente.

- Harry! Que susto! Quer me matar?

- Não. Só uma pequena surpresa - ele continuava a sorrir e agora começava a soltar algumas gargalhadas.

- Voce não deveria chegar só a noite? - a garota percebeu seu adiantamento, afinal de contas tinha ficado combinado que Ron e o pai o iriam buscar por volta das oito. Deve ter errado no tom de voz porque logo a seguir Harry perguntou:

- Credo! Ate parece que não gostou de me ver! é isso? - porem continuava com o seu maravilhoso sorriso.

- Oh, claro que gostei, mas fiquei surpresa, só isso. Entao o e onde esta o resto?

- O Ron e a Hermione vem ai , a unica diferença que eu sai uns 5 minutos mais cedo, porque eles ficaram a discutir. E eu vim a correr.

- Ah! Tipico. tambem gosta de correr?

- Depende do lugar, mas num lugar desses! logico que adoro correr mas faltou um pequeno detalhe: esse tambem foi para ?

- porque eu venho a correr para ca, vou a correr para la , e corro sempre que se da resumindo e concluindo tambem gosto de correr. - respondeu Ginny.

- Olha ja chegaram! Fazemos uma corrida ate eles?

- Não vejo porque não

- 1, 2, 3!

Nadaram o mais rapido possivel (Harry ia em desvantagem, a ruiva era muito rapida), e mal chegaram margem desataram a correr, olhando um para o outro com competitividade nos olhos. Na corrida Harry conseguiu recuperar a igualdade e chegaram ao mesmo tempo ao casal que os olhava espantados.

- Deus! Voces são rapidos! - comentou Hermione espantada com a velocidade dos dois amigos.

- Temos atletas! Sim senhor -observou Ron.

- O...Obrig...ado - arfou Harry, enquanto que Ginny, incapaz de falar, apenas levantou o braço em sinal de agradecimento.

Harry recuperado deu umas palmadinhas nas costas de Ginny, dizendo:

-Tenho concorrencia! Voce nada otimamente bem! Só não desisti porque não dou o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

- É...e ve la se não foi positivo: acabamos empatados! - Ginny respondeu, ainda cansada tinham corrido uns bons vinte metros e nadado outros dez!

- Vamos sentar? - Foi Ron quem deu a ideia, a qual Harry e Ginny aceitaram de imediato.

Estavam a sentar-se na grama quando Hermione observou:

- Para isso vale mais sentar ali frente e vocês comem um bocado. Assim vocês recuperam as energias mais facilmente

- OK - concordaram Harry e Ginny levantando-se.

Olharam um para o outro e sem precisar de falar desataram a correr, quase tão depressa como antes. Desta vez Harry chegou primeiro, cerca de dois segundos depois Ginny alcançou a toalha com a comida.

- Como pode ver eu sou prevenida - disse Ginny pegando um sanduíche de presunto e queijo.

- Ainda bem! - respondeu Harry pegando outro.

- Não querem parar de se exibir? - Ron tava vermelho de ciumes!

Harry e Ginny olharam um para o outro e de repente começaram a rir as gargalhadas. Durante essa troca de olhares Ginny sentiu o rubor subir-lhe cara, mas não deu grande importância, pois já estava vermelha do cansaço.

Ja estavam a conversar havia algum tempo quando Harry se recostou para tras ficando apoiado pelos cotovelos, isso despertou a atenção de Ginny, e só então ela teve a oportunidade de reparar no tronco bem definido de Harry que ela não tinha reparado ainda naquela beleza pois tinha estado um bocado distraida na conversa e nas corridas. O seu olhar não passou despercebido a Harry, o qual lhe sorriu e voltou para a conversa não percebendo que ela não estava a olhar para ele pelo que dizia, mas pelos seus peitorais e abdominais.

Bom, essa fic eu vi na Foreios e Borroes e adorei, só que, enquanto eu lia eu reparei que era em Português de Portugal, então eu resolvi passar para Português gente fala que não tem muita diferença entre, mas existe sim. Espero que gostem.


	2. A Declaração

Resposta para: Naty Weasley Potter: né, eu tambem quero!

Isinhaa Weasley Potter: Obrigada, mesmo. Entao, eu tambem amo Harry e Ginny e senti que tanto nos livros quanto nos filmes faltou muito sobre os dois. Tem tanta parte fofa nessa fic! E obrigada (de novo), tem palavras que eu tenho que procurar no Google pra entender o significado -' kkkkk

2. A Declaração

Os dias que se seguiram foram super divertidos.

Os gemeos juntaram-se a eles e assim foi programado um dia na lagoa, outro a jogar quadribol, um dia na lagoa, outro no quadribol, lagoa, quadribol, lagoa….

Como era jogo sem apanhadores, a equipe que tinha Ginny como artilheira ganhava sempre (quase sempre), ela era muito boa! A única pessoa era melhor era Harry (pelos vistos não era só como apanhador que ele tinha talento).

Estava a ser um dos melhores verões de sempre, a família quase toda ali! E depois ainda havia a Hermione e, claro… o Harry.

Este ultimo tinha começado a libertar-se da dor da perda de Sirius, já passara um ano e ele já se divertia e ria com o resto da família, mostrando a pessoa espectacular que é (isso fez Ginny gostar ainda mais dele!).

Dia 8 de Agosto, Ginny fez 16 anos, e fizeram uma pequena festa.

Um jantar mais familiar, com alguns amigos.

Hermione, como sempre, deu de presente um livro. O seu irmão Ron deu um perfume, ótimo! Os pais deram uma quantia em dinheiro, para ela comprar o que quisesse. Os gémeos deram um vestido maravilhoso. Bill e Charlie deram-lhe livros sobre DCAT.

Harry, esse deu um conjunto de joias: anel, colar e brincos, esquecendo-se que ela não tinha orelhas furadas. Eram de ouro branco, com umas pedrinhas de diamantes.

- Gosta? – perguntou ele, enquanto ela punha o colar.

- Adoro! – disse ela e com um esforço o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Obrigada!

- De nada! – respondeu ele espantado com a reação desinibida da jovem.

Faltava uma semana para o começo das aulas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Oh. Olhem, chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts! – exclamou a Mrs. Weasley ao ver quatro corujas entrarem pela janela adentro.

Todos receberam, abriram e leram as cartas.

- Ah! – Hermione deu um pequeno berro de excitação, saltou e caiu da cadeira.

- Mione, o que foi? – perguntou Ron ajudando a excitada Hermione Granger a sentar-se na cadeira.

- Sou monitora-chefe! – ela exclamou com um entusiasmo fora do normal.

- Grande surpresa! – Harry ironizou, mas não pode deixa de sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Oh querida isso é fantástico! – desta vez foi Molly quem falou.

- Eu concordo com o Harry, para que tanta agitação se estava mais que certo que Dumbledore iria te escolher?- Ron falou, apesar de sorrir muito abertamente, não deixou de aparentar um ar muito tranquilo, como se já soubesse daquilo há anos!

- Oh Ron! Você é mesmo um desmancha prazeres! – Ralhou Ginny severamente, esta também aparentava um ar satisfeito – Parabéns Mione! Quando vamos ao Beco Diagonal mãe?

- Agora mesmo! - respondeu Mr. Weasley – Vão se preparar.

Os quatro subiram as escadas e foram para os respectivos quartos.

- Sabes Mione… O Ron e o Harry até têm uma certa razão, estava na cara que ia ser você! – Ginny observou.

- Aham… bem capaz… sim claro, claro…- a outra garota estava com um ar super ausente.

- Mione? Hermione? ALÔ? – Ginny tentou que ela a ouvisse, mas sem resultado, então deu um tapa na testa da amiga, que se virou instantaneamente, massageando a testa perguntou:

- Hei! Para que foi isso?

- Para você voltar à Terra! Afinal em que é que estava pensando?

- Hum… Nada, nada!

- Nada é que não era! Estava completamente absorta nos pensamentos!

- Ok, tava a pensar num rapaz, mas…

- Qual rapaz? – Ginny não deixou a pobre garota acabar a frase "mas não pergunte qual".

- Não digo! – Hermione amarrou a cara.

- Diga! Eu também te conto tudo!

- Não digo porque…- a garota começou, mas não conseguiu arranjar argumentos – Ron – ela disse tão baixo que Ginny não percebeu.

- Ron. – desta vez com mais vigor.

- AH! Eu sabia! Você gosta dele! Agora não me escapa!

- Cala a boca!

- No, hahahahaha….

- Ta vendo o porque eu não queria contar? – isto trouxe Ginny à realidade.

- Desculpa…

- Olha a gente 'tá á esperando vocês há séculos, querem descer logo? – era Ron, mas para surpresa de Ginny, Hermione respondeu com imensa naturalidade.

-Já estamos prontas.

Eles desceram e foram via pó de Flu.

Já no Floreios e Borrões Ginny decidiu que ia ajudar a amiga.

- Harry posso falar com você?

- Ya, claro! – ele respondeu deixando alguns colegas que tinham encontrado ali.

Saíram dali e sentaram-se num banco de jardim ali á porta da loja.

- Sabe… eu queria te perguntar… se você sabe de quem é que o Ron gosta… – Harry pareceu ponderar e depois respondeu.

- Primeiro: é da Mione; segundo: para que quer saber isso?; terceiro: não conte a ninguém se não eu vou ficar purê.

- A sério? É que ela também gosta dele! Eu não conto a ninguém, mas como é que sabes?

- Tá na cara e de qualquer forma ontem depois de voltarmos da lagoa eu e ele fomos para o quarto eu fui fazer alguns trabalhos de Hogwarts, ele tentou disfarçar e fingir que 'tava fazendo a mesma coisa, mas nunca olhava para o livro, por isso tive a certeza que o que quer que fosse que ele estava fazendo era segredo. Quando a tua mãe nos chamou para o jantar ele já tinha acabado e estava lendo o que escreveu. Amachucou o pergaminho e desceu pra comer. Eu disse que faltava só um pouco para acabar(o que era uma mentira) e que já estava descendo, então quando ele fechou a porta fui até à escrivaninha dele, peguei na folha e tentei desamassar, vi que era uma carta, uma carta para a Mione! Li e fiquei sabendo que era uma declaração de amor, foi assim… Ele não sabe que eu sei mas se você contar a alguém é de mim que ele vai desconfiar.

- Tem essa carta?

- Não, ele jogou fora.

- oh… temos que fazer alguma coisa para juntar aqueles dois!

- Harry! vem cá! - foi Ron que o chamou.

- Xau, a gente se vê depois - ele se despediu dela e foi de encontro a Ron.

Ela viu Harry chegar perto de do seu irmão e como também não 'tavam muito longe conseguiu ouvir a conversa, apesar de esta não ter grande interesse (também com o seu irmão no meio o que tem de interessante é seu namoro com a Hermione)

- O que estavam conversando? – indagou Ron com um ar severo mas ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso.

- Nada que te interesse, estava cansado de estar lá dentro e vim ficar aqui fora onde encontrei a tua irmã e ficamos conversando sobre Hogwarts e outras coisas… Sabe, não sei se você reparas mas é o nosso ultimo ano… - Harry surpreendeu a ele e à pequena (já não tão pequena) Weasley ao mentir tão depressa, « ou ele já tinha aquilo preparado, ou sabe improvisar muuito bem, ou então é um grande mentiroso!» ela excluiu logo a ultima hipótese, Harry não era nenhum mentiroso!

- Ah… ok - Ron pareceu desiludido – e…

Ginny não ouviu mais nada pois Mione se sentou ao seu lado e começou a falar vivamente.

- Então, estamos evoluindo… conversas em privado! – brincou a garota mais velha.

- Ah ah ah – ironizou a ruiva - você sabe muito bem que ele não pensa nem que eu existo! - murmurou

- Isso não é verdade! Vocês agora são mais amigos e pá!

- Só porque ando contigo! Se não nem se lembraria de mim!

- Cala a boca! Não foi só este verão! O ano passado também!

- Por causa do Sirius!

- Oh! Desisto! De que é que vocês estavam conversando?

- De Hogwarts. O Harry está um pouco triste porque vai ser o último ano dele lá! – Disse Ginny aproveitando a mentira dele.

- Eu vou ficar super triste! Foi lá que aconteceu tudo! Desde a coisa mais feliz à mais triste! Desde a minha primeira estalada ao meu primeiro bei… - Hermione se interrompeu e Ginny pode ver o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto.

- Primeiro beijo? Com quem?

- Com o Krum… NÃO ria!

- A sério? Quando?

- No quarto ano... bem tenho que ir a Gringotes, quer vir junto? – perguntou Hermione mudando de assunto.

- Não, vou dar uma volta por aí. – disse decidindo que era melhor deixar a amiga contar-lhe sem que ela insistisse.

As duas se separaram e Ginny andou sem rumo durante algum tempo.

Então, esse cap. nem tem muita coisa fofa entre Harry e Ginny. Essa fic já esta pronta, então eu posso postar quase todos os dias numa tentei deixar com um português BR menos formal. Muito obrigada, mesmo para quem gostou e mandem Reviews comentando, criticando, sei lá gente. Eu não acho que vou deixar tudo idêntico a fic verdadeira é capaz de eu mudar uma coisa ou outra, talvez acrescentar uma fala, tirar outra, nada muito serio, porque eu queria que tivesse ou que nao tivesse tal coisa e assim vai.


	3. Wow

3. Wow...

Ela virou a esquerda e só após uns três passos que reparou que estava num beco. Virou-se com a intenção de sair dali, mas deparou-se com quatro rapazes. Ela conhecia dois, um era vizinho dela, vivia um pouco longe, mas ainda assim perto o suficiente para, infelizmente, o conhecer.

- É essa que vamos bater tanto que não vai nem lembrar o próprio nome, né? - foi Rudolph que falou, o seu vizinho.

- Nem sequer responde! - Desta vez foi Raphael que interveio, provocando as gargalhadas dos outros membros do grupo de marginais.

Ginny estava mais preocupada em tentar sair dali do que em responder. Á sua direita viu uma porta, mas estava trancada e mesmo que não tivesse, não tinha maçaneta ou puxador, era lisa sem fechadura ou qualquer outro instrumento que pudesse abri-la do lado de fora.

É ela mesma - Rudolph respondeu sua própria pergunta.

Ginny recuou até bater na parede sólida. Congelou, não podia fazer magia e eram quatro contra uma!

Rudolph aproximou-se, levantou o braço com o punho fechado, Ginny fechou os olhos com muita força, mas voltou a abri-los ao ouvir o atardalhaço de uma pessoa se materializando, vislumbrou um vulto preto que se colocou na sua frente, essa pessoa fosse quem fosse tinha reflexos muito rapidos, pois mal tinha acabado de tapar a garota e já tinha agarrado o pulso de Rudolph e feito este dar um murro muito forte na parede, dando para ouvir os ossos estralando, quebrou a mão, pensou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

A pessoa que a salvou atirou o rapaz de volta aos seus amigos e, ao mesmo que levantava a varinha disse:

- Não é bonito, o que vocês iam fazer, sabem? - Ginny congelou pela segunda vez naqueles 5 minutos, era Harry!

- Quem é você?

- Bom, digamos que não deviam ter se metido com ela.

- Ginny, não me diga que arranjou um namorado? - apesar do esforço para não chorar Rudolph conseguiu falar. Harry ponderou e decidiu aproveitar a pergunta do rapaz.

- Arranjou, e vocês que tentem tocar um dedo sequer nela senão, serão pessoas mortas - as ultimas palavras, para temor de Ginny, transbordaram de sinceridade.

- Bem, desculpa amigo, mas você tem mau gosto! Pelo menos arranje uma garota que tenha dinheiro no banco!

- Dinheiro não me falta, agora vazem! - Harry estava de varinha em posição para lançar uma azaração.

- Porque ? provocou Raphael

- Petrificus Totalus!- Ginny ouviu Harry pronunciar. Logo a seguir Rudolph caiu, pesado e duro, no chão- Por isto! Enervate! - o Rapaz que tentou bater em Ginny acordou se levantou e puxou a propria varinha, mas Harry foi mais rapido - Expelliarmus! - Gritou fazendo sua varinha voar longe- SAIAM DAQUI. - voltou a ordenar.

Desta vez o grupo saiu sem hesitar.

- Obrigado - murmurou Ginny

- De nada, esta bem? Ele não chegou a te bater, chegou? - Harry parecia nervoso, atropelava as palavras na ânsia de se certificar de que a garota estava bem.

- Desta vez não - foi instantaneo, Ginny arrependeu-se imediatamente das suas palavras, mas a reação de Harry tambem foi bem rapida:

- O QUE ? - Harry explodiu por completo - eles alguma vez te bateram?

- Bem sim, o ano passado na lagoa - estremeceu ao se lembrar da porrada que tinha levado - ele é nosso vizinh...

- Eles são de Hogwarts?

- Não, ele preferiu Durmstrang

- Ok, vamos

- Vamos? Vamos aonde? - ela começava a se assustar

- Nos certificar de que eles não toquem em você mais - respondeu ele enquanto andava a passos rapidos segurando a mão de Ginny para que ela o seguisse.

- Harry - Ginny o chamou num fio de voz, queria dizer que não se importava que eles lhe batessem desde que não o envolvessem nas guerras estupidas, que ele podia acabar magoado e que ela não queria que isso acontecesse por sua causa.

- Sim? - Harry notou a demora dela em continuar a frase e incitou a jovem a continuar, parando e olhando para ela nos olhos.

- Não diga nada ao Ron - ela soube que ele tinha reparado que não era aquilo que ela queria realmente dizer, mas como o rapaz não levantou objeções quanto a isso, ela tambem não disse a verdade.

- Eu não conto, mas porque ?

- Porque eu sei que se voce contar ele vai fazer a mesma coisa que voce vai fazer, mas ele de cabeça quente não faz nada direito e ia acabar muito machucado.

- Pois, se calhar , eu concordo, mas agora vamos - Harry voltou a agarrar a mão dela e os dois continuaram a andar rapidamente.

Não demoraram muito a encontrar eles numa loja de magia negra. Fizeram uma pequena espera e assim que o grupo saiu eles os seguiram sorrateiramente.

- Harry tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?  
>Ele não respondeu, apenas apontou os rapazes que por acaso tinham virado para uma rua completamente deserta. O casal virou também.<p>

- Olha! Parece que nos vimos outra vez! Interessante, né? Harry fez a sua habitual voz irônica, o que deu a impressão a Ginny que ele queria mesmo enfatizar que tinham seguido aquele grupo.

- Se afaste de nós! - Rudolph parecia assustado

- Não é muito agradável, hein? Pois olha, não, não me afasto as coisas funcionam assim : bateu na Ginny e eu bato em vocês. Tão simples, mas se preferir eu posso fazer um desenho, quer?

- Sai daqui! Não pode nos vencer somos quatro contra um, sendo que essa coisa ai não conta!

Ginny cheia de indignação por ser chamada de coisa avançou ate ele e deu um grande tapa na sua cara, tão forte que a sua mão ficou marcada na cara dele. Rudolph não pensou duas vezes antes de a atirar para o chão.

- Você é um covarde, uma criatura desprezivel. Bate em quem não pode se defender, sabe perfeitamente que ela não pode fazer magia! Pois olha, agora vamos ver se eu não posso me defender o que acha?

Harry pronunciou um feitiço (sem varinha, o que deixou Ginny espantada) que mobilizou todos, excepto ele, Ginny e Rudolph, eles conseguiam pensar, mas agir já era outra historia

-Expelliarmux! desta vez a varinha de Rudolph voou para a mão de Harry a qual petrificou Rudolph e se voltou para Ginny Faça o que fizeres não menciones o meu nome, já é uma sorte eles não me reconhecer, nem entre na luta, vamos lutar da maneira que ele gosta, guarde bem as varinhas.

Ginny abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry, gentilmente, impediu-a, empurrando o maxilar para cima e assim fechando-lhe a boca.

- Enervate - E Rudolph voltou a se mexer, Harry entregou rapidamente a varinha a Ginny - Vamos lutar como você gosta, como vê não tenho varinha Harry abriu os braços e as mãos de forma a que o outro pudesse verificar, Ginny recuou um metro e Harry avançou outro.

- Ok, mas vai perder.

Rudolph avançou quase correndo contra Harry (Ginny segurou um grito) levantou um punho para dar um murro na cara do garoto-que-sobreviveu, o qual agarrou o punho e o forçou a dar um murro nele mesmo. Resultado: nem um minuto de luta e Rudolph já estava com o lábio sangrando.

O besta pegou Harry desprevenido e lhe deu um murro no nariz, que começou a sangrar, mas não parou para lamentar, apressou-se a responder dando uma joelhada no meio das pernas do seu adversário "uhh, espero que não tivesse pensando em ter filho" observou Harry rapidamente. O estudante de Durmstrang dobrou-se sobre si mesmo, e o aluno de Dumbledore aproveitou, recuando um passo, para dar um grande pontapé na cara de Rudolph, acertando na bochecha (a qual iria ficar preta com certeza), fazendo com que o muleque se levantasse de novo segurando o rosto. Ginny nem teve tempo de apreciar aquele golpe, pois Harry logo deu outro, dando um forte murro no estomago, e com os reflexos de uma pessoa, fisicamente, normal, Rudolph voltou a se dobrar. Harry juntou os braços, dobrou-os (fazendo um angulo de 90 graus) e deu com os cotovelos nas costas do rival, o qual caiu no chão sem forças para continuar.

-Quer mais? - perguntou Harry

-Não

-Não toque, ou sequer, olhe para a Ginny, ou a historia vai se repetir, estamos entendidos?

O rapaz concordou.

Harry pronunciou um feitiço, que fez com os amigos de Rudolph voltar a se mexer. Correram todos para o amigo. Harry aproveitou todos estarem distraídos e pousou a varinha de Rudolph num canto muito suavemente para que eles não olhassem. Pegou na mão de Ginny e saíram daquela rua.

-Harry Obrigado! - Ginny estava boquiaberta e realmente agradecida. Nunca tinha visto ninguém lutar assim, e ganhar tão rapido.

-Quem se mete com os meus melhores amigos leva, por tanto Ginny: não tem de que .

-Melhores amigos? Mas...

-Se achou que eu não te considero nada mais que a pequena irmã de Ron, bem Parabéns! Foi oficialmente promovida a um de meus melhores amigos! Você sabe que desde o quinto ano te considero isso! Ou é você que precisa dos meus óculos? - Ginny sentiu-se voar! Ela era amiga de Harry Potter! Já não era apenas a pequena irmãzinha de Ron! UAU! Ele sabia que ela existia! Levantou ainda mais voo quando o rapaz passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a apertou um pouco contra ele, de lado, ok, ok, se calhar ela estava exagerando mas mesmo assim . Sem olhar para ela, ele disse, carinhosamente, enquanto a largava - mais algum desses e só pedir.

-Claro, Mas você fez magia sem varinha mesmo?

-Oh, sim!

-Quem me dera!

- todos conseguem, mas há alguns que se destacam; Não sei não... isso já me trouxe alguns problemas, tipo daquela vez em que deixei minha tia parecendo um balão

-Ya, se calhar as vezes não da certo .

- , mas só as vezes! - piscou o olho Ginny e continuou - outras, bem da certo... Olha, o Ron e a Mione estao ali...E parece que estão discutindo. Já que voce quer manter segredo, vamos evitar questionarios, tu vai primeiro que eu vou pelo outro já.

-Ok, Ate já - sorriu Ginny - Mas Harry, o teu nariz!

-Oh, pois eu vou lava-lo, obrigado!


	4. O espelho

4. O espelho

- Ginny! Onde é que estava? Temos que comprar as coisas para Hogwarts!

- Fui dar um passeio, para, nem é assim tão tarde e fazer isso é rápido!

- Ok… Busque o Harry, ele também foi dar uma volta, disse que tinha de espairecer as ideias e ainda não voltou!

Ginny, não respondeu de imediato, esperou até Harry aparecer.

- Yap, Ele ja esta aqui!

- Oi, desculpem a demora, as ideias eram muitas…

- OK, mas agora vamos fazer as compras!

Assim eles compraram tudo o que tinham a comprar, e como Ginny disse, foi tão rápido que tiveram tempo de ir tomar um sorvete antes de se encontrarem em frente de Gringotts com o Sr. Weasley.

Chegaram à "Toca" quando já era umas sete e meia, e então só tiveram tempo de tomar um banho e deixar as coisas no quarto antes de jantar.

O jantar foi animadíssimo, Bill também apareceu, e trouxe a namorada… que era nada mais nada menos que Fleur Delacour.

Ginny, espantou-se ao ver que só sobre Harry é que ela não tinha efeito nenhum (ou quase nenhum), de resto estavam todos enfeitiçados pela beleza dela, em quem menos fazia efeito era o Sr. Weasley, depois vinha Ron, e depois os Gémeos, que estavam completamente apanhados (claro que Bill era um caso à parte).

Ela então entendeu: o pai já estava casado, já tava, então, apaixonado, o Ron, claro já estava apaixonado pela Hermione… e os gémeos, esses, não tinham ninguém. Mas e então Harry? Ele não estava apaixonado! Se calhar estava… mas então tinha que estar fortemente apaixonado, pois Fleur não tinha nenhum efeito nele! O coração deu uma batida forte, ela já não tinha chances alguma com ele! Ele já tinha dona… nem lhe cruzou a mente a hipótese de ser ela a eleita…

O resto do jantar foi um horror, para ela! Nunca sorriu a partir daí. Harry notou essa mudança de humor e como eles estavam apenas separados por George (Harry estava também ao lado de Fleur) Ginny ouviu o amigo sussurrar:

- Não te queres sentar ao lado da Fleur, assim voce tem uma melhor visao do perfil dela…, vale a pena!

- Brigado!

Trocaram de lugares e mal Harry se sentou ao lado dela mudou a cara de sorridente para preocupado.

- Hei! O que é que aconteceu? Tá triste? Ta doendo algo?

- Não, não… tou bem… mas estou cansada…

- Eu entendo que nao queira me contar, mas pelo menos não mintas! É sério. Tá tudo bem?

- Estou, dentro do possível.

- Ok, como não me queres contar eu não te incomodo mais, mas se divirta, anima!

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Harry, mas acho que vou subir.

- Faz como preferir, 'té amanhã

-'té amanhã…

Ginny saiu da mesa se despediu de todos e rumou ao quarto. Abriu a porta e a fechou muito suavemente. Se encostou na porta respirou fundo e pensou «não vou chorar, já não tenho idade para chorar por garotos», mas foi mais forte que ela. Atirou-se para a cama e rompeu em lágrimas! Ficou assim durante muito tempo, até que ouviu passos. Tentou segurar mas ainda chorou mais. Fazendo com que o dono dos passos a ouvisse. Assim, Harry entrou no quarto e correu para abraçar Ginny. Ginny queria recusar o abraço, mas o coração falou mais alto. Harry a abraçou fortemente, tentando acalmá-la, sem grande êxito.

- Calma! O que foi Ginny? Voce sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe? Eu juro que se pedir eu não conto pra ninguém!

- Não… que… quero… ro… contar..ar…. – respondeu entre soluços.

-ok… voce não é obrigada a nada - ele murmurou, encaixando a cabeça por cima da dela, ficando assim por pelo menos 5 minutos. Começaram a ouvir o som das pessoas levantando da cadeira separaram-se e Harry disse:

- Acho melhor voce ir lavar rosto… Não queremos que alguém saiba que estivemos aqui. Tem a certeza que não quer me contar o que é?

- Tenho… as vezes me da vontade de chorar…

- Mas desta vez tens motivo, eu sei! Mas se não quer, não conte… só que devia se abrir com outras pessoas! Talvez a Hermione!

- Depois eu vejo se conta a ela. – a voz saiu-lhe fria

- Como quiser, agora tenho de ir para o quarto. Até amanhã. – ele se despediu docemente e lhe deu um beijo na testa, virou-se e se dirigiu à porta.

- Harry!

- Sim?

- Desculpa, voce deve pensar que eu sou uma garota fragil e que só chora… - falou muito baixo, mas deu para ele perceber.

- Claro que não! Afinal todo o mundo chora, um dia ou outro, todo o mundo chora. – ele voltou ao pé da garota e beijou sua bochecha e com o polegar limpou as lágrimas que ainda saiam dos olhos dela – é bom chorar, um dia destes quando for chorar, me chama que eu ando precisando soltar umas lágrimas! – disse ele brincando Ginny riu pela primeira vez desde que soube que ele estava apaixonado.

- Claro!

- Agora vem alguém ai , eu tenho mesmo de sair, até amanhã, Boa Noite!, dorme com os anjos, sonhos cor-de-rosa, vai para o país dos sonhos, bons sonhos, e qualquer outra expressão que signifique uma boa noite de sono.

- Obrigada e igualmente! – ela respondeu, a rir.

Ele saiu do quarto e não muito depois Hermione entrou.

- Porque saiu do jantar tão cedo? Ainda tivemos a sobremesa!

- Deu vontade, agora vou tomar banho, estou cansada e quero dormir.

- Estava chorando? Seus olhos estao vermelhos!

- Sim, estava porque?

- Vai me contar o porquê!

- Não.

- Vai, vai sim.

- Não, não vou

- Um dia vai me contar…

«No dia de São Nunca » pensou Ginny enquanto saia do quarto para o banheiro.

Durante o banho começou a pensar: Porquê? Porquê ela? Porque é que ela tinha que se apaixonar logo pelo rapaz mais famoso do mundo bruxo, pelo melhor amigo do irmão mais velho! As hipóteses de ele estar apaixonado por ela eram nulas! Ela só queria morrer! Chorou outra vez, mas desta vez quase silenciosamente… Ia morrer, a vida dela já não tinha sentido! Amar Harry magoava demasiado… estava decidido, ia morrer ali, naquela noite, naquela hora…

Abriu a janela, era demasiado baixa, só iria partir alguma coisa… olhou à volta, o espelho! Partiu o espelho com um grande estardalhaço. Pegou no caco maior e mais afiado.

Encostou-o ao pescoço, soluçou uma e outra vez, o precionou mais fazendo um corte.

Este corte não a matou, então ela ia fazer ainda mais força quando, num grande estardalhaço, o trio "maravilha" entrou de rompante.

Reações? Hermione, deu um gritinho e ficou apavorada a olhar para a amiga.

Ron, petrificou. Só não se teve a certeza que ele tinha sido atacado com um feitiço de corpo preso porque não caiu ao chão.

Harry, esse foi o único que, mesmo em estado de choque, teve consciência e correu para Ginny agarrando-a mesmo a tempo, pois ela tinha perdido os sentidos, seu pescoço estava sangrando e pelos visto, apesar de não a matar, o corte foi suficiente para a pôr inconsciente.

Ginny ouviu ao longe a voz de Harry:

- Poção! Hermione! A poção para sarar feridas! Por favor, Hermione, CORRE, PÁRA DE SER HISTÉRICA E CORRE, É A VIDA DELA QUE ESTÁ EM JOGO!

Sentiu-se ser poisada no chão e a ferida a ser-lhe limpa com a água quente.

- Está aqui a poção! – era a Hermione

- Ok… Ginny aguenta aí! - a voz de Harry foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de entrar em pleno desmaio.

***** três dias depois *****

- MRS. WEASLEY, MR. WEASLEY, RON, HERMIONE, PESSOAL! ELA ACORDOU!

Ainda não via na perfeição, mas conseguiu perceber um borrão preto e cor-de-pele. Puxou pela cabeça e percebeu que era Harry. Harry… aquele por quem ela se ia suicidar. Suicidar? Ela, supostamente, devia estar morta! Mas não estava… o que tinha dado errado? Ou se calhar certo… agora é que ela percebeu da barbaridade que ia fazer "Ai, que estúpida! Tenho mesmo que começar a ouvir o que a mãe diz e não agir de cabeça quente"… Fez uma nota mental para agradecer à pessoa que impedira isso de acontecer.

- Ginny, estás ouvindo? – perguntou Harry, mas agora já rodeado de outros borrões que supôs serem a sua família.

- Ah, hum… aham!

- Ginny! Querida está bem? Oh, meu amor, que medo! Cheguei a pensar o pior! – Era a voz da sua mãe

- Credo, que exagero! – Ela sorriu, apesar da dor ainda era capaz de o fazer – Eu estou bem, graças a alguém que nem sequer sei o nome! - a visão começou a focar e em 5 segundos já via com claridade tudo e todos – Quem foi? Quem me impediu de fazer aquilo?

- Hum… Foi o Harry. Se não fosse ele tu provavelmente teria ficado inconsciente no chão até que eu e o teu irmão recuperássemos do choque!

Conversaram durante mais um bocado e depois foram todos à sua vida, e Hermione ficou por lá com ela, afinal dormia lá.


	5. as portas do sexo

5. As portas do sexo

- Hermione… me conte, como foi? Visto por vocês?

- bem, hum – Hermione pensou, para ver por onde começava e disse – ah, nós estavamos no quarto do Ron conversando, ai o Harry estava prestes a dizer uma coisa muito importante quando de repente parou, olhou para trás,e se levantou, abriu a porta, ouvimos um vidro estilhaçando, e se vai me perguntar como é que ele sabia que o espelho ia quebrar, eu respondo, ele disse que não sabia, mas que tinha ouvido uma portada (N.A.: portada é aquela portinha das janelas) bater com força – acrescentou Hermione que tinha reparado que Ginny ia interromper, fechou a boca e pediu para Hermione continuar – bom, como ia dizendo, ele abriu a porta em tempo de ouvirmos o espelho quebrando, e claro que não sabíamos que era um espelho, primeiro ficamos perplexos pensando de onde vinha o barulho e logo percebemos que era do banheiro, então corremos até lá.

"Quando abrimos a porta voce tinha acabado de cortar o pescoço. Eu, gritei e fiquei paralisada. O teu irmão, ficou branco que nem um fantasma, o Harry, foi estranho, a reação dele, quer dizer não foi estranho, mas foi, isto é: é o normal acontecer, só que… ah esquece! Primeiro estava espantado, tinha os olhos completamente abertos, depois começou a mudar de expressão para uma angústia terrível, os olhos ficaram com um brilho estranho, mas logo percebi que isso era porque estavam molhados. Daí a expressão mudou para aflição e ele correu até voce e chegou em tempo de te pegar quando voce perdeu os sentidos. – Hermione parou para recuperar o fôlego, pois estava falando rapidíssimo – Ele observou o teu pescoço e começou a gritar comigo, com os olhos afundados em lágrimas, para eu ir buscar uma poção que fizesse a ferida sarar.

"Enquanto isso ele experimentou um método de desinfecção trouxa, mandou o Ron molhar uma toalha com água quente e depois a passou na ferida que ficou sangrando, só que menos. Eu cheguei, ele pegou no frasco despejou uma quantidade generosa na toalha e passou outra vez pela ferida. O corte parou de sangrar definitivamente e ele apertou a toalha á volta do teu pescoço.

"Aí chegaram os teus pais assustados com a gritaria do Harry. Primeiro perguntaram ao Ron o que se passava, ele estava na parte de fora do banheiro, o seu irmão não conseguia falar e apontou para dentro onde se podia ver uma Ginny inconsciente nos braços dum Harry com as mãos vermelhas de sangue e que chorava desoladamente. Esse mesmo pegou no teu pulso e fez pressão na veia, murmurou um "está viva" e levantou-se com voce nos braços, e ainda a soluçar dirigiu-se ao teu quarto, abriu a porta e te deitou na cama.E logico, me mandou colocar uma roupa em voce enquando ele ia lavar as maos , quando eu acabei de fazer ele entrou de novo no quarto e conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou nela, e me disse que ficava lá até voce acordar e que eu ficava com o Ron, eu tentei contradizerr, mas ele não deu chances, é estranho nunca o vi chorar ou agir assim… Desde essa noite ele não tirou o pé daqui.

- Ele esteve aqui? Por três dias?

- Aham, e não saiu nem para comer… suponho também que não dormiu muito, pois está com umas olheiras!

- Meninas, o lanche está na mesa – foi Harry o mensageiro.

- Ok, já vamos.

- Ginny, queres ajuda para te levantares – o rapaz ofereceu-se com amabilidade

- Não, acho que não – ele já a tinha ajudado muito nos últimos tempos, mas mal se pós em cima dos pés perdeu o equilíbrio e só não foi de cara ao chão porque o Harry a apanhou. " NHA! PÁRA DE ME SAVAR!" pensou ela.

- Parece precisa…

- Porque é que eu não tenho força nas pernas? – indagou Ginny ao mesmo tempo que se apoiava nos ombros dos dois amigos.

- Como esteve este tempo todo deitada, sem exercitar as pernas, os músculos perderam grande parte da sua força, mas não se preocupe, hoje vamos dar um grande passeio para exercitar esses músculos. – explicou Hermione.

- Afinal, eu preciso de uma rival para corridas! Não gosto de fazer competições sozinho!

Ginny riu.

Eles lancharam e logo a seguir foram dar o tal passeio. As pernas já estavam muito melhores, mas no dia seguinte é que foi pra valer, acordou de manhã, tomou o o café da manha e foi dar um passeio acompanhada pelo trio, logo depois, quando chegaram foram almoçar e depois ela foi correr, Hermione conjurou uma bicicleta de exercício físico, um aparelho trouxa, mas que deu uma ajuda, porque à noite ela sentia como se lhe tivessem dado umas pernas novas, apesar dos músculos estarem doloridos de tanto exercício.

No dia seguinte regressaram a Hogwarts. Confusão total. Como habitualmente, se atrasaram tanto, que sem perceberem, despacharam-se com tal pressa que estavam na estação ás 10.40, quando tinham acordado ás 9.40 (a viajem tinha sido por um carro parecido com o Night-bus)! Esperaram os 20 minutos (os últimos 10 já sem adultos) pelo Expresso para Hogwarts. À medida que o tempo passava a plataforma ia se enchendo. Ás 10.50 Neville e Luna juntaram-se a eles e qual não foi o seu espanto quando descobriram que os dois tinham começado a namorar!

O trem chegou e todos embarcaram. Ron e Hermione foram para a cabine da frente. Reunião dos monitores.

Harry não estava na disposição de ficar a segurar a vela, e Ginny também não, então despediram-se dos pombinhos e arranjaram um compartimento só para eles.

- Sabe Harry, voce não tinha que ficar ali os três dias cuidando de mim, podiam ter feito turnos, sabe? Tipo, duas horas a Mione, duas o Ron, duas voce…

- Eu sei o que são turnos, mas eu preferi assim…

- Porquê?

- Não sei bem, talvez… porque me preocupo mais com voce do que o que pensava… Eu sei, deves tar a achar estranho, mas quando te vi, ali com o espelho cortando o pescoço eu pensei "não, mais um não! Primeiro o Sirius e agora a Ginny!" chorei como um bebé com medo de te perder, com medo de perder mais uma pessoa importantíssima na minha vida. – Ginny não percebeu a direta.

- Eu… eu agradeço por ter me salvado, a Hermione me contou tudo, pelo relato, voce parece um curandeiro especialista! – ela tentou suavizar o assunto.

- Apenas sabia o que fazer, foi meio que… ahm, instintivo. - disse ele coçando a cabeça como se estivesse se esquecendo de dizer a alguma coisa.

Ginny não sabia o que lhe dizer. Então calou-se e passado cerca de três minutos Harry deitou-se ao comprimento do banco e focou com uma expressão pensativa, e pelos visto estava a pensar numa coisa importante, muito importante. Tinha uma expressão tensa. Resolveu arriscar uma conversa.

- Harry… sabe, a Hermione disse que antes de … - ela não conseguia mencionar – voce sabe, voce ia contar algo muito importante para eles , não quere me contar?É sério, é sempre bom contar os segredos para alguem e eu juro que não vou zuar nem conto a ninguém!

Harry pareceu ponderar muito no assunto e disse:

- Talvez um dia. - fez uma pausa, pensou e acrescentou - se mais tarde me perguntar eu juro que te conto. Tim tim por tim tim. E também te prometo que não conto ao seu irmão nem à Hermione.

- Ok, mas desabafar faz milagres, faz bem a toda a gente.

- Olha quem fala…

- Querem alguma coisa, meus queridos? – Era o carrinho da comida.

Harry levantou-se e pegou em algum ouro. Comprou o almoço para eles dois e ainda alguns petiscos para os outros dois.

- Brigada Harry, eu te pago depois , mas hoje não tenho dinheiro…

- Pagas nada! Eu pago, voce come! Se quer me pagar, pague não desperdiçando a comida!

- Pago!

- Não!

-Pago sim!

- Come!

- Mas…

- Mas nada, agora come!

- Mas…

- A-a-aha, nada de "mas", começa a comer a papinha toda, vamos lá, eu não comprei isso para nada! Vai, este aqui é um coelhinho – disse ele pegando num bocadinho de comida e fingindo que ela dava saltinhos.

Ela viu que ele se estava a divertir à custa dela, então levantou-se.

- Seu perverso! divertindo-se à minha custa ! Não tem vergonha?

- Não! É divertido!

Ela lhe lançou um olhar bravo, saltou em cima dele e começou a fazer cócegas. Durante o início ela liderou, com a vantagem do ataque surpresa, mas depois ele começou a responder ás cócegas e aquilo ficou uma autêntica guerra com resistência de ambos os lados.

Ás tantas começaram a escorregar do banco da cabine e Harry suavizou a queda com um braço. Mas não foi a queda que os parou… continuaram naquilo, e já riam tão alto que da parte fora da cabine estavam ficando curiosos com o que se passava lá dentro, pois entre as gargalhadas ouviam-se palavras como "ah, agora é que vai ver o que é potência" ou "oh, sim! se renda", "Tu não vale nada!" "Valo, valo!" "Oh sim! Estou liderando!"ou gritinhos histéricos à mistura com algumas pancadas secas que pareciam cambalhotas, o que soava terrivelmente como atos impróprios a se ter numa cabine de trem, ainda por cima escolar!

A curiosidade de todos acabou quando Hermione abriu a porta do compartimento. A escola quase toda viu um Harry e uma Ginny paralisados a olharem para Hermione. Harry estava em cima e Ginny (não deitado, apenas com as pernas dobradas ficando assim a uns bons 25 cm acima dela, mas paralelo) uma mão a prender os dois braços de Ginny em cima da cabeça dela e a outra em cima da barriga dela, e como ela tava com uma t-shirt curta, a mão ficava na pele dela, fazendo assim o episódio parecer-se terrivelmente e outra vez: com atos impróprios a se ter numa cabine de trem, ainda por cima escolar!

Harry e Ginny perceberam o sucedido e do que aquilo parecia, então levantaram-se muito rapidamente e coraram violentamente.

- O QUE É QUE PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

- Bom, sabe, nós nos beijamos ardentemente durante um bom tempo e depois nos deitamos no assento, mas estavamos tão agitados que sem querer caímos para o chão mas não nos importámos e continuamos, ficamos mais cinco minutos no chão e eu ia começar a despir a tua irmã para fazermos aqui uma boa sessão de sexo, a propósito a tua irmã beija otimamente devias experimentar! – Harry tava a dizer tudo o menos provável e Ron já estava vermelho de raiva e olhou para Ginny que com uma cara de falsa inocência concordou, quando Harry quase a explodir de riso disse – POR AMOR DE DEUS! Acha que eu ia alguma vez fazer isso com a tua irmã na cabine do trem, com o perigo de alguém entrar ? – vendo que o amigo estava prestes a lhe dar um soco, ele começou a rir, mas conseguiu falar – Ok, ok! Se calhar… - Harry tava definitivamente se divertindo e Ginny já não aguentava conter o riso – PRONTO! EU DIGO A VERDADE, eu e a tua querida irmã estávamos só fazendo cócegas um no outro! E quando a Mione abriu a porta eu estava prestes a atacar a Ginny com um golpe de mestre, que por sinal IA FUNCIONAR! – esta ultima parte foi dita com uma fúria divertida, porque afinal de contas ele ia ganhar o combate.

- E PORQUE EU DEVIA ACREDITAR NISSO? – Ron, continuava puto, apesar de estar um bocadinho mais calmo.

- 1º ele é o teu melhor amigo e 2º porque isso explica as gargalhadas! – Hermione decidiu vir em auxílio do amigo.

- E mesmo que eu fosse transar com ele, o que não foi o caso, voce não tem nada a ver, é a nossa vida particular. E eu não sou nenhuma criancinha que precise ser protegida de tudo e todos! Acorda! Tenho 16 anos! – replicou Ginny.

Harry abriu um sorriso maroto e acrescentou – e mesmo que eu alguma vez tente fazer alguma coisa com a tua irmã, pode ficar descansado que eu não a obrigo a nada para além de que… seria sexo seguro, sabes… preservativo... – Harry nem percebeu que estava dando um show para toda a escola falando ali à porta de uma cabine (que ficava no meio do trem) sobre relações sexuais com a irmã do seu melhor amigo.

Ron tentou saltar para cima do amigo, mas este com bons reflexos saltou para o lado e começou a correr com o ruivo no seu encalço, até o banheiro. Chegou lá mesmo a tempo de fechar porta na cara do Weasley.

- SAI DAÍ!

- Para ter uma morte prematura? Não, obrigado! Aliás, voce sabe que eu estava a zuando, certo? Eu não pretendo fazer aquilo tudo… Só algumas coisas…

Ron deu um forte pontapé na porta.

- OK, OK! EU NÃO QUERO FAZER NADA DAQUILO, MAS AGORA SE ACALMA! JÁ NÃO SE PODE BRINCAR UM POUQUINHO?

- Ron, se acalme! Ele está falando sério, acha que ele alguma vez ia fazer sexo comigo, ainda por cima quando nem sequer nos formamos?

- ahm… Não… - Ron percebeu o estúpido que tinha sido, mas não deixou de ficar amuado.

- Harry… já podes sair!

- Tem certeza, Ginny?

- Absoluta – respondeu Hermione.

- Ok… - Harry abriu a porta muito lentamente, espreitou, e saiu.

- Ah, seu idiota – Ron deu-lhe um murro na bochecha, mas como já estava mais controlado não deu com força.

Harry desatou a rir, e rir, rir, rir, não conseguia parar de rir. Teve que se sentar no chão para não sufocar.

- O que é que tem tanta piada? – perguntou Ron severo.

- A tua cara! Tavas mais vermelho que o Expresso de Hogwarts!

Ron abafou um conjunto de palavrões e seguiram para a cabine do "sexo".

- Bom, devem tar com fome, comam à vontade – disse Harry tentando remediar a situação enquanto fechava a porta do compartimento.

- Tou com um pouco! – disse Hermione tirando um bolo do amontoado de comida que o amigo tinha comprado.

- Sabe Ron, não precisa ficar amuado, o que o Harry disse é totalmente verdade, nós só estávamos fazendo um combate de cócegas! – Ginny tentou "desamuar" o seu mano mas ele só respondeu:

- Pois, eu sei…

Foram conversando e Ron foi voltando ao normal. Finalmente o comboio parou e as portas se abriram.

- Aqui vamos nós! Último ano! Como o tempo passa não é? – Inquiriu Harry no caminho para as carruagens.

- Fala por vocês! Eu cá tenho mais um ano para aproveitar!

- Sortuda! Hei! Neville! Luna! Juntem-se a nós...

Os seis amigos tomaram posse da primeira carruagem vazia que lhes apareceu à frente. Conversaram sobre banalidades até Hogwarts.

*

- Bem-vindos, mais uma vêz aos mais velhos, a um ano em Hogwarts. Listas de materiais proibidos no gabinete do nosso estimado (Ginny e muitos outros riram-se silenciosamente) Argus Filch. De qualquer modo, vamos resumir as coisas: NINGUÉM (olhou significativamente para o trio) vai à floresta proibida sob qualquer pretexto sem nos avisar previamente, isto é, aos professores, e sem a nossa deixa! Este ano, temos uma pequena surpresa agradável! Irá ser realizado o baile de Natal, não há necessidade de arranjar pares, as pessoas dançam com quem quiser. Talvez, isto é, se alguma coisa de muito importante e também muito boa acontecer, haverá outro, mas será uma exceção, aliás, a excepção que confirma a regra de que só há bailes de Natal! – sorriu ao ver as caras excitadas dos alunos e continuou – sabendo que muitos de vocês estão famintos (lançou um olhar a Ron que esfregava a barriga) AO ATAQUE! – alguns alunos assustaram-se, não só porque o director tinha lançado um berro, mas porque também tinha empunhado uma longa espada, a qual Ginny reconheceu como a espada de Godric Griffindor.

Eles estavam a comer entusiasticamente - especialmente Ron, cujo se havia alarvado com 6 pernas de frango e duas doses de batatas fritas, com acompanhamento de arroz – quando a professora McGonagall desce da mesa dos professores e vem ao encontro de Harry.

- Potter, amanhã às 17.30 no meu escritório por favor!

- Mas… eu, eu não fiz nada!

- Mas alguém disse que fez? – e lançando um pequeno sorriso virou costas e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

- O que é que ela quer de mim?

- Coisa má não deve ser… ou então não sorriria! – Ginny o encorajou.

- Sabe, ao longo dos anos aprendi que se pode esperar tudo da McGonagall… ás vezes é tão difícil de prever quanto o Dumbledore!

- Confia em mim… É bom!

- Neste preciso momento não consigo perceber como é que vocês conseguem conversar com tantas delícias à frente! – exclamou Ron com a boca cheia de sobremesas apetitosas que segundos antes tinham enchido os pratos dourados do grande salão.

- Neste preciso momento não sei como é que ainda não se arrrebentou de tanto que come doces industriais de tudo o que te aparece à frente! Sinceramente Ronald! – ralhou Hermione

- E' 'tlava ewfomadlo et o cu e' cromo na éu contrago – ripostou Ron com a boca completamente cheia.

- O QUÊ?

- Ele disse: Eu estava esfomeado e o que eu como não é da sua contao – esclareceu Ginny

Harry olhou espantado para ela não percebendo tal rapidez a decifrar a linguagem utilizada pelo jovem Weasley.

- Passei anos a fio com ele, achas que eu não sei já decifrar as linguagens que ele usa? Ainda para mais esta! É a preferida dele!

- Pois fique sabendo, senhor Ronald Weasley, que eu não tenho qualquer intenção em controlar a sua alimentação, apenas estava a pensar na sua saúde e na saúde dos olhos dos restantes alunos de Hogwarts se voce continuar a comer dessa maneira!

- Voce esta insinuando que eu sou gordo?

- Não, apenas que vai ficar gordo – objetou Hermione

- Hey, Ginny – a garota sentiu um arrepio pelas costas acima, Harry estava a sussurrar-lhe no ouvido, estava tão perto… – Se a gente os deixar sem publico eles vão parar de discutir, certo?

- Sim… – disse ela ainda transtornada pela proximidade

- A partir de agora vamos começar deixando eles sozinhos cada vez que eles começarem uma nova discussão, ou simplesmente começamos a conversar!

- Claro! Ótima ideia!

Gente, eu to muito feliz que estao gostando, serio. Bom, mais um capitulo, eu queria postar um a cada dia só que ai vai acabar rapido demais.Só avisando que essa semana eu nao sei se posto, porque vou prestar bolsa e preciso estudar muito. Respondendo um comentario de Isinhaa Weasley Potter eles vao demorar mais um pouquinho para se acertarem :/ triste né? entao, ate o proximo


	6. Dino

6. Dino

O jantar acabou e todos se dirigiram para os respectivos dormitórios.

Ginny estava indo deitar quando Hermione entra no quarto.

- Cócegas, hã?

- Sim, cócegas, e se não se importa eu quero dormir!

-Me Importo sim! Eu queria saber o que realmente aconteceu lá dentro.

- Ok. Eu queria pagar a comida que o Harry me deu e ele tava dizendo que era presente e depois eu comecei a protestar e ele me interrompia sempre dizendo para eu ser "uma boa menina e comer a comida toda" aí eu o ataquei com cócegas, mas ele retribuiu e quando demos conta nós estávamos no chão, numa posição um pouco imprópria com o resto da escola nos olhando. Feliz?

- Podia ser melhor…

- Mas não é! Quando é que voce vai entender que ele só me vê como uma amiga?

- AHA! Já estamos com avanços! Há uma semana atrás voce dizia que ele só te via como a irmã mais nova do Ron!

- Ah, cala a boca! – sem resposta para dar Ginny começou a desesperar, não estava gostando nada da conversa, mas estava na hora de a mudar para seu favor – pois… Mas fale de voce e do Ron! Como é que vão as coisas?

- Voce sabe… Sempre discutindo… ele não gosta de mim!

- Voce não dá o braço a torcer, nem ele dá! Vocês sempre foram orgulhosos demais! Depois acontece isso! Agora se não se importa eu quero dormir! – e foi empurrando a amiga até á porta – Boa Noite!

- 'Noite.

Ginny deitou e começou a sonhar… Um sonho não muito puro!

Estava no compartimento do trem tendo aquela discussão com Harry. Ele retrucava sempre muito divertido! Ela estava com as maos estendidas para ataca-lo com cocegas mas ele agarrou suas maos e a fez sentar em seu colo. Começou a beijá-la ardentemente e ela retribuía com sentimento, começaram a se deitar ficando Ginny em baixo e continuaram ainda com mais vigor, tanto que até caíram para o chão, mas Harry aparou a queda fazendo então um pequeno baque. Harry parou por uns momentos e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. Não precisou de perguntar nada!

- S-Sim… - respondeu ela ofegando.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e pousou as mãos na pele da ruiva uma subiu e foi de encontro ás mãos da garota e a outra ficou na barriga, ele fez uma pressão nessa afundando um pouco e começou a subi-la de forma a que ficasse debaixo da camiseta dela. Subiu a mão até ao pescoço levando a camiseta com ela. Tirou-lhe a camisa e ela ficou em soutien. Ele com a ajuda da Ginny despiu a própria camisa deixando à mostra os tronco bem definido. Ele ia beijá-la na barriga quando...

- Ginny? O que esta acontecendo? - Ela abriu os olhos e estava no quarto, estava com os lençóis da cama caídos e ela estava toda suada!

- Nada… Estava com calor, só isso! - Respondeu ela envergonhada com o seu sonho – pode dormir Anne…

- Não posso não! Já viu que horas são?

Ginny olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. 8.00! Tinha de se apressar! As aulas começavam ás nove!

Não havia tempo para banhos,se vestiu, penteou os cabelos e correu para o salão principal. Tomou o cafe da manha e a professora McGonagall distribuiu os horários.

- Oh não! Aulas duplas de Poçoes de manhã com a Sonserina! – Ginny ouviu a voz de Ron se queixar.

Depois da primeira refeição foi, calmamente, para a 1ª aula do dia. Transfiguração com a Corvinal. A aula correu lindamente (Ginny estava feliz por nao ter o azar de Ron!) e logo a seguir dirigiu-se às estufas para a aula de Herbologia. Chegou o almoço.

- Como está indo o primeiro dia? – perguntou ela a Hermione.

- Ótimo…

- E a vocês os dois?

- Bem…com exeção do início de dia… – respondeu Ron.

Porém Harry permaneceu calado a olhar para o prato sem piscar os olhos.

- Hum… Harry…? Alô! Harry, chamado à Terra!

Nada.

- Harry!

- A… hum… o quê? –Harry estava completamente desorientado, parecia que tinham de acabado de acordá-lo com um balde de água fria.

- Como está sendo o primeiro dia?

- Ótimo, ótimo… tou adorando de manhãzinha até agora… - ok, era definitivo… ele tava em outro mundo!

- Harry – Ron pôs-lhe a mão na testa como se a medir a febre – Harry, desde quando voce gosta de poçoes?

- Ah… O quê? Ah! Não, não, odiei! Foi horrível! Aquele Snape devia ir pelo cano abaixo!

- Harry?

- Desculpem, eu hoje não tou bem… tou preocupado… só isso…

- Preocupado com o quê? – indagou Ronald

- Com a Conxixina, Ron, com a Conxixina! É obvio que o Harry está preocupado com a reunião com a professora McGonagall – esclareceu Ginny

- Bingo! – confirmou o rapaz de olhos verdes enquanto pegava no copo cheio de sumo

Ron, disse um " vai ver que não é nada!" e deu uma grande tapa nas costas do amigo. Resultado:

- Brffffffffffffffffffffffff… -Harry cuspiu o sumo que estava bebendo e engasgou… mas essas não foram as únicas consequências. Ginny, que estava á frente do rapaz, ficou com a camisa do uniforme laranja.

- Desculpem! – murmurou Ron assustado com o que provocara

- No problem – o acalmou Harry enquanto se levantava para limpar as calças do uniforme, enquanto Ginny fazia o mesmo, mas para limpar a camisa.

-Limpar – murmuraram os dois, assim ficaram com as vestes limpas outra vez.

- Hei! Ginny! se importa de vir aqui um instante? – era Dino quem estava chamando

- Bom, 'té logo, então… – disse ela indo ter com o seu ex-namorado.

**** eles foram até aos jardins, "para podermos ter mais privacidade" foi o que o Dino lhe disse.

- O que é que voce quer? – perguntou a garota

- Eu pensei muito sobre nós estas férias e… achei que, se calhar… sei lá! Podíamos tentar outra vez…

Ela pensou… até a poderia ajudar a esquecer o Harry.., talvez! Sim, ia tentar!

- Podemos tentar!

- Nada de sério!

- Nada de sério… – disse ela

Dean beijou-a

- Ouve, eu não vou andar sempre contigo, ok? – ela queria que ficasse bem claro que não gostava dele daquela maneira

- Claro que sei disso, eu também não vou poder andar sempre contigo!

O sinal para entrar tocou e ela seguiu para a cabana do Hagrid.

***** dia seguinte

Ginny ia a descer as escadas quando ouviu uma conversa entre Harry, Hermione e Ron.

- Pois, Ron, mas sabe que ela já tem idade para saber o que quer! – Disse Hermione com impaciência

- E o que ela quer é aquele inútil do Dino? – Assim ela percebeu que estavam falando sobre ela , ficou para ouvir o resto.

- SE CALHAR A FAZ SE SENTIR BEM!

- ELE JÁ A FEZ SOFRER NO PASSADO! E MUITO!

- E SE ELA ESTÁ DISPOSTA A PERDOÁ-LO

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA O AME!

- OLHA QUE SE CALHAR AMA MESMO! – era incrível como Hermione conseguia dizer aquilo mesmo sabendo que era uma profunda mentira

- SE ELA AMASSE…

- SE ELA AMASSE O QUÊ? HÃ? OUVE! ELA JÁ TEM IDADE PARA SABER O QUE QUER!

- MAS SE ISSO IMPLICA ELA NAMORAR COM UMA PESSOA QUE ELA NÃO AMA, EU ACHO QUE PREFERIA SE ELA TIVESSE 2 ANOS OUTRA VEZ!

- VOCE AINDA NÃO CHEGOU À CONCLUSÃO QUE ELA NAO O AMA!

- N-

Nessa altura Ginny ouviu um estardalhaço duma cadeira a cair, e segundos depois viu Harry a seguir para o dormitório masculino de mão no ar, fazendo, assim, o gesto de "TCHAU! DISPENSO" e a pisar com força ele desapareceu pela porta.

- Que raio foi aquilo?

- Se vocês continuarem a discutir dessa maneira… acho que esse "raio" vai acontecer muitas mais vezes! – ela decidiu que tinha de intervir, dirigiu-se a Hermione e sussurrou-lhe – obrigada!

- De nada, mas voce se importa de ir ver o que o Harry tem?

- Como estou te devendo uma… Ok.

Ela seguiu para o dormitório masculino. Abriu a porta e vislumbrou o quarto pela terceira vez na vida dela. Lembrou-se da segunda:

[flashback]"-Ginny, entra! – tinha dito Dino, seu namorado

-É grande!

- Aquela é a minha cama esta é do Seamus, ali dorme o Neville, ali o Ron e ali ao pé da janela o Harry.

Ela prendeu o olhar na cama do Harry, pensou como ela gostaria que fosse ele a apresentar-lhe aquele dormitório…

- Senta aqui! – convidou Dean alegremente

Ela sentou-se, mas continuou a pensar em Harry. Apanhou um susto quando Thomas a beijou. Recuperada, retribuiu, mas claro que sem grande sentimento. O rapaz, não desconfiava do seu amor por Harry, apenas achava que era a maneira como a garota beijava… assim sem grandes coisas.

Ele começou a inclinar-se para cima de Ginny, ela não fez caso… ele já tinha feito isso antes. Deitados (aí é que Ginny já não estava gostando) ele começou a tentar tirar sua camiseta. Mas sem grande sucesso, então apalpou-lhe um dos seios. Foi a gota de água! Ginny levantou-se bruscamente da cama!

- O que foi? Pensei que querias!

Ginny limitou-se a dar-lhe uma grande tapa na cara.

- AI É? OLHA ACABOU TUDO ENTRE NÓS! PENSEI QUE TINHAMOS ALGO SUFICIENTE FORTE!

- Mas não o suficiente para isso!

Ela virou costas e saiu dali com os olhos vermelhos."

Até hoje só Hermione sabia daquele incidente.

Olhou para a cama perto da janela. Era de facto a cama de Harry, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas!

- Hum… Harry? Está bem? O Ron e a Hermione me mandaram te ver…

- Estou ótimo! já estava cansado daquela discussão! Ou melhor de todas as discussões!

- De fato nisso voce tem razão!

- E… Ginny, tipo… posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez, mas pode fazer outra!

- Tipo… hum… ama mesmo o Dean?

Ela queria mentir, mas foi mais forte do que ela!

- Não…

- Ent…

- Porque tenho esperanças que com o tempo passe a amá-lo…

- Sabe que se voce não o ame agora é pouco provável que o ame no futuro, mas a vida é tua, voce é que sabe!

Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada com aquilo! Harry Potter a lhe dando conselhos de vida…

- Bom, nesse caso… eu vou lá para baixo, sabe falta 5 minutos para o jantar, devia começar em pensar em descer!

-Eu já desço, vou só tomar banho.

- Até já.

Harry fechou a porta do banheiro e Ginny desceu até à sala comunal da Grifinoria.

- Tá tudo bem,ele só está cansado das discussões… e devo dizer que não é o unico – disse irritada.

Atravessou a sala até Dean que lhe deu um grande (e demasiado "pegajoso") beijo. Ginny fez uma pequena careta de nojo e Ron ao ver aquilo misturou os sentimentos de indignação, por causa do beijo, e de triunfo, porque para a sua irmã fazer aquela careta era certo que não o amava.

A garota desceu para jantar com o seu "namorado".

'Tava começando o jantar quando o trio entrou no salão. O mesmo sentou um pouco longe dela.

Bom, primeiro desculpa a demora mas eu avisei que não daria pra postar muito nessas duas semanas. Segundo, eu esqueci de avisar no cap anterior, mas na fic original colocaram um novo professor de DCAT mas que nao daria certo o tempo, pois se existe o Slug nas Poçoes o Snape nao ficaria como professor de nada e eles falam feito se a ultima professora de DCAT foi a Umbridge e não o Snape sendo que eles estao no ultimo ano e a Umbridge só deu aula no quinto e depois veio o Snape (ta vendo, é muito confuso) ento eu preferi tirar o professor da historia, ja que o mesmo nem tem muita participação. Para quem ficou triste com a volta de Ginny e Dino calma que é por pouco tempo e... MANDEM REVIEWS para que eu sinta vontade de continuar!


	7. Discussões, ataques e duvidas

7. Discussões, ataques e duvidas

Era já de noite e ela estava na cama sem sono.

Levantou-se e desceu até á sala comunal, no entanto não a encontrou vazia como esperava. Harry estava lá sentado com os joelhos no peito, cabeça apoiada nos mesmo e os braços cruzados em volta das pernas. O estranho é que as costas de vez em quando davam pequenos saltos, como se ele tivesse com soluços.

- Hei… sem sono, Harry?

- Ah! Olá Ginny… é… e você?

- Idem. – disse ela enquanto se aproximava do rapaz.

Quando já estava ao pé dele pode reparar que ele estava chorando, pois tinha os olhos muito vermelhos e isso explicava os soluços.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não! Não, não… é que… tipo… tenho uma vida… pronto, tenho lembranças não muito felizes… e o futuro também não me sorri… é só isso!

- O futuro? Voce pode ver o futuro? – ela perguntou perdida.

- Não! É diferente… mas se não se importa eu prefiro não falar sobre isso…

Ela associou logo o assunto ao segredo "sombrio" de Harry e então não fez qualquer menção à confidencialidade do amigo.

- Harry, com aquela coisa toda da discussão, esqueci-me de te perguntar: Como foi a reunião com a McGonagall?

- Ah ainda não sabe? Lê o cartaz! – disse ele apontando para o placar de informações da sala de Griffindor.

" PROVAS PARA A EQUIPA DE QUADRIBOL DA GRIFINORIA – 5 de Setembro

Se voce é do segundo ano a diante, e sabe jogar em alguma destas posições:

Artinheiro – 2 disponíveis

Batedores – 2 disponíveis

Inscreva-se aqui: (linhas)  
>Atual equipe:<br>Goleiro: Ronald Weasley  
>Apanhador: Harry Potter Artinheira: Ginny Weasley<p>

Obrigado pela participação!"

- Que bom Harry! A professora te deixou voltar para a equipe!

- E não só isso! Eu continuo sendo o capitão da equipe!

- Cada vez melhor!

- Ah, bom! Mudando de assunto: viu que mal eu saí do pé deles eles pararam de discutir?

- Desculpa? – perguntou ela confusa sem perceber a que é que ele estava falando

- Hoje á tarde, a discussão do Ron e da Mione! Mal eu saí de lá, eles pararam de discutir…

- Ah sim! E o que é que voce quer dizer com isso?

- Quando eles não têm público não vale a pena continuarem a atuar! Se ninguém prestar atenção neles, eles não vão continuar, e com o tempo vão deixar de discutir e quem sabe se conciliar…

Ela pensou um pouco e chegou à conclusão de que ele até tinha uma certa razão.

- É capaz de funcionar… Mas vamos ter que sair do pé deles quando eles discutem? Vamos estar sempre indo de um lugar ao outro!

- Não! Simplesmente não ligamos… quando há um teatro e ninguém está atento, o tempo de exibição diminui! Em vez de um mês, fica por exemplo uma semana… no caso deles em vez de a discussão durar um dia passa a não durar… – explicou ele

- Ah! Percebi…me parece bom!Começamos quando?

- Amanhã mesmo…

Ficaram algum tempo calados.

- A… Harry – apesar de ter decidido não tocar no assunto, não resisti! porque é que estava chorando? Quer me contar?

- Na verdade Ginny, não posso… Um dia irá saber, mas não é hoje, nem amanhã… Um dia.

- Porque não pode ser hoje? Porquê? Para quê tantos segredos? Para quê tanto tempo calado, se um dia voce vai contar e vai desperdiçar tanto tempo calado nuns simples minutos? Transforma esse "um dia" em hoje! – pediu a rapariga á beira do desespero, estava farta de vê-lo a sofrer silenciosamente

- EU NÃO GOSTO, NÃO JULGUES QUE EU GOSTO DE ESTAR ASSIM SEM PODER DESABAFAR COM ALGUÉM… MAS NÃO POSSO! NÃO CONSIGO, NÃO ESTOU PRONTO!

- EU TAMBÉM NÃO ESTAVA PRONTA PARA CONTAR A QUEM QUER QUE FOSSE QUE ESTAVA SENDO POSSUÍDA POR VOLDEMORT! E VÊ O QUE ACONTECEU! VOCE DEVIA CONTAR A ALGUÉM! SE NÃO FOR PRA MIM CONTA AO DUMBLEDORE ELE VAI TE OUVIR!

- ELE SABE! FOI ELE QUE ME CONTOU! – Harry respirou fundo e continuou - Agora se não se importa, vou dormir…

- voce disses que não tinhas sono! – cortou Ginny

- Desculpa, vou tentar dormir… – corrigiu ele, frio.

- Tá zangado comigo?

- Não… mas se é para discutir eu não vou ficar aqui – dito isto ele virou-se e foi para o dormitório, mas ao abrir a porta de acesso á escadaria esbarrou com alguém com tanta força que acabou por cair para trás.

- Ai! Desculpa Harry! Queres ajuda? – desculpou-se Ron enquanto oferecia ajuda para Harry se levantar – vim ver que gritaria era esta…

- Ah, isso… desculpa aí… nos descontrolámos…

- Desde que não aconteça todas as noites…

- Não acontece… foi a única vez – garantiu Ginny

- Acho bom! Não só por causa da paz e sossego que nos deve ser dado durante a noite, mas também porque não quero a minha irmã e o meu melhor amigo zangados… – declarou Ron

- Agora já sabes como é que a gente se sente! – observou Harry

- Mas tu não tens nenhuma irmã para que eu esteja zangado com ela!

- Mas para mim a Hermione é como uma irmã!

- Ah isso? Ela é que é uma cabeça dura e não pode admitir que eu tenho razão…

- Ela disse exatamente a mesma coisa!para mim são os dois uns orgulhosos do caralho! – interveio Ginny – vou mas é tentar dormir! Boa noite…

- Boa noite! – responderam os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo.

Os dias que se seguiram foram muito ocupados. Apesar de estar no sexto ano Ginny tinha imensos trabalhos de casa e Harry tinha organizado dois treinos por semana! Era demais! E se diziam que o sétimo ano ainda era pior ela não estava nada ansiosa para que o ano letivo acabasse… bem que via o trio de Ouro sempre deitados no chão fazendo resumos e trabalhos de casa quando não estavam lendo os grandes livros da matéria.

Aquele ano estava sendo terrível! Trabalho para cá e trabalho lá! E como se não bastasse o Professor Snape passava sempre graaaandes trabalhos de casa para os Grifinorios… Ela passava horas agarrada nos pergaminhos e nos livros de DCAT só para fazer os trabalhos do Seboso… Sem contar os outros professores, McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick...

Se Harry tinha ficado chateado com ela, Ginny não podia saber… porque quando ambos tinham tempo livre Dean colava-se nela e nao soltava ate a noite

As semanas passavam e com elas vinha cada vez mais frio… já ninguém conseguia resistir a um bom casaco!

Ginny quanto mais se envolvia com Dean mais amava Harry… Via em Dean uma maneira de escapar ao amor que sentia por Harry, mas o problema é que já não havia pessoa que lhe valesse! Mesmo quando acompanhava o namorado em pequenos passeios pelos campos de Hogwarts, ela tinha a cabeça em Harry. E para piorar o garoto estava cada vez mais lindo! Talvez o mais lindo da escola! Por isso já não era só ela a suspirar pelo garoto de olhos verdes, até mesmo Parvati que sempre o achara um maluco, fracote e nada especial não conseguia evitar de olhar para trás e suspirar sempre que ele passava por ela. Um dia no cafe da manha (finalmente Dean desgrudara dela! Disse que tinha uns assuntos a tratar) Ginny sentou-se junto com o trio. Hermione lia avidamente o jornal Profeta Diário e Ron brincava com as fatias de bacon fingindo que era uma morsa e deixando várias garotas enojadas e alguns garotos rindo. Mas Harry não riu e em vez disso perguntou em sussurro:

- Oh Ginny, já que é garota… talvez… hum… me consigas explicar porque é… a… hum… as garotas estão sempre olhando para mim e quando eu sorrio pra elas, elas coram, e tambem me explique os suspiros…!

- Ah! Pensava que voce sabia! É assim tão cego? – a pergunta perturbou um pouco Ginny, ela não esperava isso… ele era assim tão cego?

- Bom… uso óculos por uma razão, não é?

Não conseguiu reprimir uma gargalhada.

- Oh! Não sejas tolo! Esses suspiros e olhares são porque… am… é um dos garotos mais bonito da escola…!

- Eu?

- Não, o papa! Aquelas rugas são muito mais bonitas e ganham em disparada dos seus olhos verdes!

- Muito engraçadinha… Bom… hum… obrigado pela… explicação, se é que me esclareceu em algo!

- De nada!

- Que segredinhos são esses? – interveio Ron

- Nada que te interesse! – disse Harry

De repente Hermione engasgou-se ao ler uma notícia. Pelo visto chocante!

- Ouçam só isto! " Massacre em York

Na noite anterior dez Devoradores da Morte invadiram uma pequena vila de York.

Um dos nossos repórteres de imagem (Peter Sckabeskly) estava no local e conseguiu tirar algumas fotos, Peter é um dos poucos sobreviventes e hoje veio-nos contar a sua experiência traumática.

Os criminosos queriam encontrar alguma coisa visto que perguntavam a todas as vitimas se sabiam onde estava "a profecia"… Peter diz que ninguém sabia onde se encontrava a profecia e pelo que foi dito entre os Comensais da Morte o objeto ambicionado terá mesmo desaparecido do mapa, se não destruído, também pelas palavras dos Comensais das trevas (dito por outros dos poucos sobreviventes) foi mencionada uma visita ao departamento dos mistérios no Ministério da Magia há dois anos.

- Depois de matarem todas as pessoas que não lhes tinham dado informações satisfatórias os homens afirmaram entre eles que não havia forma de descobrir o resto da profecia. Ao fim da vigésima vitima decidiram que o que procuravam já não existia. – relatou Amelie Guigou (francesa que estava a passar férias em Inglaterra).

Ficamos então á espera de mais possíveis informações sobre esta profecia perdida que causou, na noite passada, 30 mortos (20 bruxos e 10 trouxa que perceberam da algazarra e dos gritos das pessoas e decidiram intervir)" – Hermione acabou a leitura – vejam só as imagens!

Quando ela rodou o jornal para eles deu para ver um bando de Comensais da Morte lançando desenfreadamente a maldição Avada Kedavra. Alguns deitavam as mãos aos bolsos e tiravam de lá o que parecia ser Veritasserum e faziam as vítimas ingerir o líquido. Era horrível aquele cenário!

Harry reparou que um dos homens, apesar de ter a cara tapada com uma máscara branca e o capuz por cima, tinha um cabelo loiro platinado. Instantaneamente olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, Ginny acompanhou o gesto. Os dois viram abismados Draco a sorrir-lhes sarcasticamente. Depois da fuga de Azkaban no ano passado, Draco não parava de infernizar a vida de Harry, e sempre que podia lançava-lhe olhares super maliciosos!

Ok, desculpa a demora, serio, eu estava ocupada! Agora eu to mais tranquila e posto mais capitulos, mas... para isso eu quero Reviews, por favor, coloquem criticas sendo coisas boas ou ruins, digam o que acharam seila! bjos ate a proxima


	8. Um encontro nada agradavel

8. Um encontro nada agradavel

Ginny estava fazendo uma pequena pausa dos estudos dando um pequeno passeio pelos campos, perto da orla da floresta. Avistou Harry ao fundo, mas não acenou nem fez sinal porque Dean estava por perto e ele quando queria era mesmo ciumento, e se a visse com Harry sozinha era capaz de o quebrar todo!  
>De repente um par de mãos a agarraram, uma tapou a boca a outra a puxou. Tentou resistir, mas de nada valeu! Essa pessoa, fosse lá quem fosse, era baixa e usava um certo perfume que Ginny começava a enjoar do cheiro.<br>Chegaram numa clareira e o homem que a carregavam a lançou contra uma árvore o que a deixou quase inconsciente. Colocaram um pano em volta dos olhos de forma a que ela não pudesse resistir nem perceber dos próximos movimentos da pessoa, e não ligava se iria reconhecer, pois falou:  
>- Finalmente! Que bom que o Lord me deu uns minutos, disse que voce resistias muito… E resiste! Parecia até que estava segura que alguém vinha te salvar! Não seria essa pessoa o Potty? – ela reconheceu a voz fria de Malfoy!<br>- Me solta Malfoy! Voce é um filho da puta mesmo hein, me solta que ta machucando – disse ela quando já não sentia a circulação nos braços.  
>- ok, ok! Eu afrouxo um pouquinho! Mas não vou ser burro ao ponto de largar!<br>- Voce É burro, entenda isso!Agora da pra soltar? AI, o que esta fazendo?  
>- Estou te colocando ao meu modo! Sabe, voce é bem bonita e gostosa e não é todos os dias que temos umas oportunidades assim!<br>Ele prençou ela na arvore e com uma das maos começou a movimentar pela lateral de seu corpo, lentamente. Conseguia ouvir a respiração dele, e aí percebeu que os planos dele não eram um simples strip, mas uma violação, começou a se debater mas não fez diferença a Draco, que a começou a beijar ardentemente! Depois de muito esforço ela conseguiu libertar uma das mão e empurrá-lo com toda a força. Ele caiu ao chão e ela começou a correr, mas o terreno era muito acidentado, o que a atrasava um pouco. Esteve assim uns 5 minutos até que Malfoy a alcançou.  
>- Pensavas que conseguias escapar? Bom, e agora, graças á tua maravilhosa fuga já não temos tempo para nada! Temos que ir andando.<br>- Andando? – Ginny ao mesmo tempo que disse isto sentiu-se observadada… Não por Malfoy, mas por alguém à parte, como uma criatura… teve certeza de se tratar de um animal pois pouco depois ouviu galope! Um centauro ou um unicórnio?  
>- Yap. E como eu sei que vais tentar resistir: Imperius!<br>Ela nunca tinha treinado a resistência a esta maldição, por isso teve dificuldades em não obedecer.  
>O caminho decorreu sem revoltas e passado uma hora de viajem chegaram a uma cabana de madeira. Entraram. No meio da cabana estava um alçapão, eles desceram e quando chegaram ao piso subterrâneo depararam-se com uma câmara iluminada por tochas com chamas azuis, forrada a pedra escura e uma fonte que deitava um líquido vermelho morbidamente parecido com sangue!<br>- Ginny, minha querida! Há quanto tempo! Cresceu… Lembra de mim? – o Feitiço acabou, ela tinha agora vontade própria.  
>- Tom…? O Q…<br>- Fala baixo! E a propósito, o meu nome é Voldemort, não Tom!  
>- E posso saber o que voce quer? – Mesmo com medo, ela continuou calma. Seu tom de voz foi ate um pouco cético.<br>- Senta-te e bebe isto! – foi como se alguém a empurrasse, uma cadeira apareceu e uma força qualquer a empurrou para o assento. Correntes enrolaram-se á volta dos braços dela.  
>- Veritasserum? Nem em sonhos!<br>- Minha querida, tem andado sonhando demais… Agora abra a boca que eu ajudo.  
>Ela permaneceu com a boca fechada. Fazia imensa força com os maxilares e já lhe doíam os molares de tanta força.<br>Voldemort espetou-lhe os dedos nas bochechas obrigando-a a abrir a boca. Enfiou-lhe o liquido pelas goelas abaixo e esperou.  
>- Onde está a profecia?<br>- Foi destruída. – respondeu ela, sem conseguir controlar.  
>- Como sabes?<br>- Ouvi o Dumbledore e o Harry comentarem sobre uma profecia que tinha sido destruída!  
>- Sabes de alguém que saiba o conteúdo dela?<br>- Não, mas desconfio que o Harry e o professor Dumbledore saibam!  
>- Claro, claro… – murmurou ele – E que tipo de relacionamento tem com Harry?<br>- Somos amigos.  
>- Ele contou-te alguma coisa a respeito disto?<br>- N-n-não…  
>- NÃO MINTAS! Ele contou-te alguma coisa a respeito disto?<br>- N-NÃO!  
>- Crucios!<br>Ginny sentiu como se agulhas fossem espetadas por todo o seu corpo, uma dor tão forte que ela pensava em gritava.  
>- Vou perguntar isto uma última vez: Ele te contou alguma coisa a respeito da profecia?<br>- NÃO!  
>- Crucios!<br>Agora a dor era tanta que era indescritível! Esta vez durou tanto que devido ao tempo e à intensidade da maldição ela começou a sangrar!  
>Já cega de dor Ginny sentiu um grande alívio quando a maldição foi encerrada. Abriu os olhos e, apesar de só ver borrões, conseguiu perceber que para além dela, de Voldemort e de Draco estavam lá mais duas pessoas.<br>- ELA NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE A PROFECIA! DEIXA-A EM PAZ!  
>- Ela é só uma aluna, Tom, ainda não tem defesas suficientes para magia tão poderosa! Podias tê-la morto!<br>-Olá, Minerva, ora ora, acha mesmo que eu a mataria?  
>- Não vejo porque não… já matou tanta gente! – ripostou a professora<br>- Incluindo os seus pais, né? A sua mãe deu trabalho, poderosa bruxa… E o seu pai nem tanto, mas deu algum… Era trouxa não era?  
>- Se eu estivesse lá! Nem saberias o que te tinha acontecido, Tom!<br>- Eras muito nova! Tinhas o quê? 20 anos?  
>- 21 e estava tirar o curso de auror, para que quando te encontrasse te pudesse liquidar!<br>Minerva e Voldemort andavam á roda do mesmo ponto. Como quem se preparava para um duelo.  
>- Como vão os teus filhos?<br>- Dois bruxos, uma menina e um menino em que nunca porás as mãos!  
>- Tem certeza?<br>- Não, mas sei que se tentar, voce ira sofrer as consequencias!  
>- E teu marido?ouvi dizer que também é um bom bruxo! Será que ele da trabalho?<br>Ginny não tomou atenção á resposta pois que alguém lhe tirou as correntes.  
>- Vai… foge!Ela toma conta do Voldemort e eu fico com o Draco. Foge, vai para o castelo e avisa o Dumbledore, lá fora tá um centauro amigo do Firenze, ele leva-te até ao castelo!<br>- Obrigada…  
>Ginny levantou e correu o mais que pode e aí começou a ouvir alguns feitiços e maldições, subiu as escadas, com algum receio de que alguém ali se machucasse muito!<br>Do lado de fora da cabana, como Harry dissera, encontrava-se um centauro completamente diferente do Firenze, tinha cabelo e pelo preto e a pele muito claro, não era propriamente uma visão agradável, mas parecia amável.  
>- Anda, sobe!<br>Ela montou o centauro que desatou num galope tão rápido como uma bala. Agarrou-se ao tronco de homem e protegeu a cara de eventuais ramos e galhos que a pudessem cortar. Chegaram à orla da floresta e continuaram sob os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos, no entanto Ginny não teve que entrar nas instalações para falar com Dumbledore, ele estava num passeio pelos campos verdes.  
>- PREFESSOR, PROFESSOR! – chamou ela enquanto desmontava do cavalo.<br>- Sim, srta. Weasley.  
>- A professora McGonagall e e o Harry! Estão em perigo, na floresta! Voldemort… TEMOS QUE OS AJUDAR!<br>- Lá só está Voldemort?  
>- Não! Draco… ele também está lá!<br>- Muito bem, fique aqui, eu vou!  
>- Mas-<br>- Não. Srta. Weasley, você fica aqui!  
>Ginny consentiu e viu o director partir a trote. Foi até aos degraus de pedra e sentou-se lá à espera da chegada dos três.<p>

Não esperou mais que um quarto de hora! Apareceu Dumbledore à frente montado no centauro e depois Harry e McGonagall. Harry tinha varios arranhões, alguns rasgões nas vestes e algumas folhas no cabelo. McGonagall, estava ate que bem, com rasgos nas vestes e alguns arranhoes no rosto e seu cabelo, normalmente preso por um coque, estava bagunçado nódoas negras. Dumbledore, claro, vinha intocado!  
>- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny ansiosa<br>- Bom… Eu tive minutos de duelos com o Draco, nos quais ele tentou por duas vezes matar-me… Depois ajudei a professora e conseguimos pôr Voldemort inconsciente. O professor foi muitas vezes ao chão nos primeiros dois minutos… 'távamos a caminho da escola quando o Dumbledore apareceu.  
>- Harry, de que profecia é que ele falou. - Disse Ginny, cautelosamente<br>- Acho melhor não contar, por enquanto, como viu Ginny, ele vai achar que voce sabe…  
>Desta vez ela concordou e calou-se, fizeram o resto do caminho em silêncio.<p>

Dumbledore não mencionou os acontecimentos. Mas fez uma comunicação que causou grande excitação:  
>- A data dos bailes está definida: 1º será na véspera da véspera de Natal, por tanto, 23 de Dezembro. Isto é, em princípio, não haverá outro baile além do de Natal. Podem se recolher para uma Boa Noite de sono.<br>Ouviam-se lamúrias por todos os lados do salão, afinal só um seria realizado!  
>A consolação de todas era que no dia seguinte era Halloween e haveria uma visita a Hogsmaede seguida de um extraordinário banquete! A maioria das garotas iria aproveitar para comprar os seus vestidos. Felizmente Ginny não tinha que experimentar e comprar vestido nenhum! Molly Weasley adorava costurar fosse em que tecido fosse! Pelo que a mãe lhe tinha dito o vestido seria um espetáculo! Ginny o desenhara: seria de um ombro só, azul, bem modelado em seu corpo com uma aberura na coxa e com um decote medio. Seria feito de cetim.<br>Como ela não precisava de nada de Hogsmaede decidiu ficar no castelo a fazer alguma coisa, menos estudar!

Já que todos tinham ido para a aldeia (desta vez até os 1ºs e 2ºs anos puderam ir) e ela estava aparentemente sozinha.  
>Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho, numa pena, num frasco de tinta e pôs-se a rabiscar um vestido, o mais lindo que ela alguma vez tinha desenhado, imaginou que seria o vestido que ela usaria no seu casamento com Harry. «O desenho é quase tão impossível quanto o casamento» pensava ela. E de tão absorta nos pensamentos e no desenho não reparou que alguém havia descido.<br>- WOW, esta lindo! Foi voce? IMPOSSIVEL! Nunca me contou que sabia desenhar tao bem!  
>- HARRY! Queres-me matar de susto?<br>- Não! É só que estavas tão concentrada no desenho e eu vim ver o que era… Mesmo lindo, devias ser estilista.  
>- Esti-quê? – perguntou Ginny .<br>- Estilista, ah, é uma profissão trouxa, que voce desenha as roupas que seram usadas no mundo...  
>- Ah, talvez, mas prefiro Auror.<br>- Uh… gostei! Eu também! De qualquer forma como é que consegues desenhar assim? – ele falava muito rápido como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma poção de energia.  
>- Tive de esperar onze anos para vir para aqui, desde sempre que desenho, durante as férias principalmente, como estou quase sempre sozinha…<br>- Oh, pois… – a ultima frase afetou Harry , parte da culpa dela tar sempre sozinha era do trio que estava sempre junto – mesmo assim, desenhas espectacularmente!  
>- Obrigado. E voce ? O qu faz aqui?Porque não foi para Hogsmeade?<br>- Não estava afim e também foi pra deixar Mione e Ron sozinhos, a ver se se entendem… – olhou para o relógio – Temos duas horas até o pessoal começar a cansar e voltar para o castelo, quer continuar desenhando ou fazemos qualquer coisa?  
>Ginny já tinha acabado o desenho e decidiu fazer outra coisa qualquer.<br>- O Quê? – indagou ela enquanto arrumava as coisas dentro da sua saca.  
>- Ah, sei lá! Pique-esconde?<br>- Aqui? – interrogou duvidosa, a verdade é que o jogo era um pouco infantil.  
>- Ya! – respondeu ele.<br>- Hum… ok, eu me escondo e voce conta!  
>Fizeram mais algumas rondas (Harry era excelente em encontrar lugares!) até se cansarem do jogo. Sentaram-se num sofá de três lugares e Harry deitou-se ocupando dois lugares.<br>- Como é que consegues arranjar lugares tão imprevisíveis?  
>- Se vivesse com os Dursleys também conseguirias!<br>- Ah, pois… Não me lembrei…  
>- Quem me dera também poder esquecer que eles existem… – disse com um ar sonhador – sabe antes, no 1º, 2º, 3º e 4º anos, vinha para aqui e esquecia-me de tudo o que se passava de mal em Privet Drive e só me relembrava depois quando chegava a hora de voltar, trancava-me, ou melhor, o meu tio trancava-me no quarto e só saía quando os teus pais iam me buscar, então voltava-me a esquecer de tudo desejando nunca mais voltar. Mas agora, que já sei porque tenho de voltar ano após ano… já não me é tão fácil esquecer, aliás, todas as noites penso naquela casa maldita!<br>Harry olhava para o teto enquanto falava e Ginny, presumindo que seria a coisa certa a favor começou a acariciar o couro-cabeludo dele fazendo pequenas massagens. Ele aconchegou a cabeça no seu colo e continuou.  
>-A minha vida está uma merda, às vezes tento esquecer-me, mas quando consigo e começo a viver num mar de rosas tudo parece ser um sonho, um sonho realmente bom, e com medo que tudo o que é bom desapareça quando acordar puxo à mente todas aquelas porcarias que me atormentam só para ter a certeza que a minha vida é real, tu, o teu irmão, a Mione, a escola, tudo! Porque se eu agora acordasse com 10 anos dentro do armário debaixo das escadas no nº 4 de Privet Drive, eu não sei o que faria…!<br>Quando o rapaz acabou o desabafo Ginny parou de o acariciar, Harry agarrou-lhe na mão e sentou-se.  
>- E voce? Porque é que tentou se matar no verao? – perguntou olhando pra ea como se conseguisse ler sua alma.<br>- Não sei se quero contar Harry, não sei…  
>- Porquê? Não confia em mim? – indagou de sobrancelhas arqueadas.<br>- Confio, não é isso…  
>- Então o que é? Fui eu? Foi por causa de mim?<br>- NÃO! Não, foi por causa da minha estupidez! Eu é que sou estúpida…  
>- Não é estúpida, Ginny, voce não é estúpida, nem nunca foi!<br>- Fui sim! Não soube raciocinar o certo! Fui estúpida!  
>- Não, não foi… agiu de cabeça quente, toda a gente faz isso de vez em quando…<br>- Mas tomei uma medida demasiado drástica!  
>- OK, ok…vamos mudar de assunto, está bem?<br>- Por mim… – respondeu ela  
>Ele voltou a deitar-se, pondo a cabeça no colo dela, o que a transtornou um pouco.<br>- Como é que foram as notas? – perguntou ele arranjando assunto.  
>- Na verdade não vi… Agora é que me lembras-te!<br>- Não viste? Como?  
>- É que a carta chegou na altura que eu estava de cama e foi parar para debaixo dum monte doutras cartas, depois nunca me lembrei nem me recordaram de que ela tinha chegado, guardei as cartas todas na mala e vim para Hogwarts, fazia tenções de a ler, mas quando não estava a estudar, Dean estava comigo… nunca tive grande curiosidade em vê-la, tenho medo que me tenha saído mal…<br>- Voce? Saír mal? Deixa eu rir! Vai buscar a folha e vê agora! Se não forem boas, o que duvido, não me mostras… – sugeriu Harry.  
>- ok – então ele levantou a cabeça e ela subiu.<br>No dormitório ela remexeu no seu monte de pergaminhos, e encontrou lá o sobrescrito:

Srtª. Ginny Weasley,  
>Toca<p>

Abriu o envelope e tirou as notas para fora. Não as quis ver logo. Desceu e encontrou Harry sentado no sofá ansioso.  
>- Já viste? – interrogou ele rápido.<br>- Não… – disse ela desdobrando o papel lentamente.  
>Finalmente pode lê-lo.<p>

Bom primeiro: Eu sei, McGonagall ficou estranho, mas nao tinha outro professor para colocar Lmebra que eu disse que tinha que tirar aquele professor da historia, porque nao daria sentido e porque ele nao tinha muita participação? entao...essa era a participação especial dele! Mas ok, esse prox cap vai vim amis rapido... TO DE FERIAS! mas, para deixar eu feliz e com mais vontade de escrever: MANDEM REVIEWS! e obrigada a todos que mandaram, serio


	9. NOMs

9. Nom's

"RESULTADOS NOS NIVEIS ORDINARIOS DE MAGIA

Notas de aprovação:

Explicação de abreviaturas:  
>Otimo (O)<br>Excede Expectativas (E)  
>Aceitável (A)<br>Pessimo (P)  
>Deplorável (D)<br>Trasgo (T)

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR GINERVA WEASLEY:

Feitiços: O

Transfiguração: E

Poções: E

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: O

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: O

Adivinhação: A

Herbologia: E

História da Magia: P

- E então? – ela se assustou com a voz de Harry.

Olhou por cima da carta e o olhou com uma cara de interrogação. Andou o que faltava até ao sofá entregou-lhe a carta e afundou-se no seu lugar.  
>Os olhos dele percorriam a carta e cada vez se abriam mais!<br>- São ótimas notas! Meu Deus, como é que conseguiste positivo em Adivinhação? – perguntou ele espantado.  
>- Inventei, porquê? O que é que você tirou?<br>- Eu tirei um fantástico Deplorável, mas o seu irmão foi pior… O Ron teve um Trasgo!  
>- O que te deram em Defesa contra as artes das trevas? – perguntou curiosa, visto que era a especialidade do rapaz<br>- O mesmo que você! Aliás tive praticamente as mesmas notas, tirando História tive um T, em Herbologia tive A, e claro, a Adivinhação tive D…  
>- Fantástico Harry! O meu irmão também se saiu bem, mas não teve nenhum otimo!<br>- Ya, eu sei…  
>Ron e Hermione chegaram naquele momento.<br>- Olá! – disseram animados.  
>- Olá! A que se deve a animação? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.<br>- A Ginny acabou de descobrir que teve excelentes notas! - respondeu Harry.  
>- A sério, deixa-me ver! – Ron entusiasmou-se e arrancou a folha das mãos do amigo.<br>Passou os olhos pelas letras desenhadas no papel e sorriu.  
>- Maravilhosas! Parabéns maninha… Porque é que ainda não mas tinha mostrado?<br>- Porque ainda não as tinha visto… acabei esquecendo!  
>- Ah, ok. Avisa a mãe<br>- De qualquer forma, preciso de falar contigo Ginny, anda – interrompeu Hermione.  
>Puxou Ginny pelo braço deixando dois rapazes confusos para trás.<p>

- Ele o quê? – perguntou a ruiva entusiasmada.  
>- Me convidou para o baile de Natal. – repetiu a outra.<br>- E voce?  
>- O que acha?<br>- Aceitou né? Fala que sim!  
>- Claro! – respondeu a jovem sorridente.<br>- Então o Harry até fez bem em ficar…  
>- Ya, e vocês o que fizeram?<br>- Hum…Jogamos esconde esconde, conversamos e vimos minhas notas - ela sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada ao dizer que tinham jogado às esconde esconde, mas deixou quieto  
>- Esconde esconde? Eu não jogo isso desde os 6 anos! – espantou-se Hermione<br>- É, estávamos sem nada pra fazer e decidimos jogar, às vezes é bom se divertir um pouquinho com coisas de crianças.  
>Hermione deu-se por esclarecida, mas logo os seus olhos cor de avelã encheram-se de curiosidade atrevida, sem saber que a resposta à sua pergunta ia ser completamente desinteressante.<br>- Conversaram sobre o quê?  
>- Sobre a escola… – mentiu Ginny, por algum motivo achou que o que Harry lhe contara era um pouco confidencial, decidiu mudar de assunto – encomendas-te o teu vestido? Quando chega? Como é?<br>- Claro! A principio, devido ao excesso de encomendas chega no 1º dia de férias, a pobre costureira disse, que mesmo com magia, era muito trabalho para fazer apenas num dia. Tem 50 encomendas, espera fazer 8 por dia e assim demora 6 dias. Hoje é Domingo e ela espera começar amanhã, por tanto vai acabar no Sábado e manda todos no Domingo. Eu fui das primeiras por tanto não vou ter qualquer problema nos atrasos.  
>Depois de Ginny insistir ela lá lhe disse como era o vestido, pelo que Hermione lhe havia dito, o traje da amiga seria fabuloso!<p>

Desceram para o jantar. O tema geral entre as raparigas era evidente: A Roupa. Já os rapazes discutiam as raparigas que iam levar.  
>Ron estava extremamente embaraçado ao admitir que ia levar Hermione, por isso foi Harry quem anunciou o par. Quando perguntaram ao mesmo que ele ia levar, ele respondeu que não sabia dançar e que era melhor não levar ninguém ou essa pessoa e ficar com os pés quebrados…<br>- Oh,não deves dançar assim tão mal!  
>- Pode crer que sim… prefiro sentar e ver os outros dançarem…<br>O jantar continuou animado, a mesa de Grifinoria era a que mais se divertia, visto que a maior parte das garotas não eram umas putas vaidosas. As garotas se divertiam a contar histórias do último baile de três anos atrás e os rapazes defendiam-se. Parvati resmungou que Harry só tinha dançado uma vez, na música de abertura "é como eu disse: não sei dançar" defendia-se cada vez que ela puxava a história. Ginny percebia a cara de enjoo de Harry cada vez que Parvati se armava de ter ido com o herói da escola ao baile!  
>Não havia ninguém na mesa vermelha e dourada que não estava se divertindo com o jantar que acabou muito rapido. Ginny encontrou com Luna nas portas do salão. A amiga queixou-se da falta de qualidade das conversas da sua mesa, e comentou o quanto gostaria de pertencer à casa de Godric Griffindor, deu para perceber o quanto a loira odiava Chang, pois não parou de a insultar até chegarem a uma bifurcação no castelo, um caminho levava à torre de Ravenclaw e a outra à de Griffindor.<br>- Xau!  
>- Boa noite, Ginny. – despediu-se Luna.<br>Luna havia mudado muito desde o seu 5º ano, já não era aquela cabeça no ar, já não era tão sonhadora. Tinha voltado à terra quando o seu pai correra perigo de morte no verão anterior a este. Era agora uma rapariga inteligente e interessante, apenas com ideais divergentes. E agora que tinha um namorado e andava extremamente apaixonada andava sempre sorridente.  
>Ainda havia quem lhe chamasse de Di-Lua, por exemplo Cho Chang, que depois de se ter dado ao luxo de rejeitar Harry (pelo menos era o que ela afirmava), o rapaz mais famoso da escola, andava feito Miss Universo zuando com qualquer garota que lhe cruzasse o caminho. Com Luna exagerava, porque não só zuava com as crenças dela. E com o fato de ter escolhido Neville como namorado, começava agora a ridiculizar com o pai e sua revista!<br>Ginny deitou-se e adormeceu tranquilamente, faltava uma semana para as férias e duas para o baile! No dia seguinte chegaria o seu vestido e iria mostrá-lo a Hermione. Só tinha pena de o desperdiçar com Dean! Se ao menos fosse com Harry, o vestido seria bem usado. «Pára de sonhar!» dizia a ela mesma cada vez que este pensamento lhe passava pela mente.  
>Sonhou, ou melhor, reviveu aquela tarde. O jogo, com os esconderijos fantásticos (incluindo o lado de fora da janela ou o interior do sofá), a cabeça dele no seu colo, a confiança que ele tinha nela para desabafar daquela forma, as suas notas, os elogios! Foi uma das melhores do ano…<p>

- Ginny! Ginny! Já chegou o vestido? - perguntou Hermione ansiosa, chegada de fazer os trabalhos de casa.  
>- Sim, e a mãe mandou-me uma carta a dizer que tinha acrescentado uns brincos!<br>- Veste!  
>Ginny fez a vontade a amiga e vestiu seu vestido azul.<br>O vestido era de um ombro só, azul, bem modelado em seu corpo com uma abertura na coxa e com um decote medio.  
>- UAU! Vai arrasar! O Dean vai cair para o lado quando te ver!<br>- Não sei… tenho o pressentimento que o namoro não vai durar muito.  
>- Não pense assim! Vai acabar esquecendo o Harry e apaixonar pelo Dean, tem que ter paciência. – disse Hermione pouco segura das suas palavras.<br>- O problema é que eu não sei se quero esquecer o Harry… Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis! E ele é tão atencioso comigo, mesmo sabendo que o amo, ele não se afasta com vergonha!  
>- Ouça Ginny, ele já não tem tanta certeza disso… No quinto ano eu disse que tu tinhas ultrapassado esse amor, e o ano passado ele perguntou-me outra vez e respondi que estava feliz com o Dean.<br>- Mesmo assim! Ele é fantástico e eu não posso simplesmente ignorar isso! Eu sei que não tenho qualquer chance, mas que se dane! Não posso mandar no meu coração!  
>- Aí é que está errada! Voce tem chance!<br>- Isso é fácil de dizer! Voce tem o Ron caído aos teus pés! Eu tenho que ir à luta! Olha, eu tenho que ir pedir uma coisa ao meu irmão… – despiu-se e voltou a vestir-se normalmente – até já!  
>Foi até ao quarto dos garotos vendo que le não estava na sala comunal, e ia a bater à parta quando ouviu a voz do seu irmão.<br>- Quer dizer Harry, você já não gosta da Cho?  
>- O que é que acha? – Ouviu o Harry<br>- Gosta?  
>- Oh sim! Amo! – Ginny calculou que não conseguiria controlar o choro se não interrompesse a conversa.<br>- Posso entrar – perguntou ela espreitando pela porta.  
>Harry já estava vestido com o sua roupa de gala e seu irmão estava de boxers.<br>- Ginny! EU estou de roupa intima!  
>- Devo te lembrar que eu costumava assistir à mãe te dando banho…<br>Harry riu, mas depois disse: - Não era para nos ver assim antes do baile!  
>- Vou ver voces de qualquer forma, Ron, estraguei a minha pena com a minha mania de as roer, podia me dar uma tua?<br>- Na verdade, só tenho uma minha!  
>- Eu dou, espera só um pouco! Tenho meia dúzia e só uso uma… - Harry procurou na sua mala e tirou de lá uma pena de águia linda! - Aqui!<br>- Oh, Harry! Não posso, deve ter sido caríssima…  
>- Na verdade não sei o preço… foi a tua mãe que me comprou pro quinto ano, mas como eu não as roo duram muito… Fica com ela.<br>- Tem certeza? – foi Ron quem perguntou, ele era muito orgulhoso, mas quando se tratava de Harry não era assim tanto  
>- Sim. Nunca a usei, está como nova.<br>- Obrigadíssima! – agradeceu Ginny – até logo!  
>- Ate – disse Harry.<br>- A mãe já te mandou o vestido? – perguntou Ron de repente  
>- Ya, tá lindo!<br>- Só é pena que seja o Dean a apreciá-lo.  
>- Pára com isso, Ron! – repreendeu Ginny e abandonou o quarto, depois correu para o seu para contar a Hermione o que tinha ouvido.<br>Depois de explicar à amiga o que tinha ouvido, ela limitou-se a abanar a cabeça.  
>- Viu a cara dele?<br>- Logicamente que não!  
>- Você sabe como ele é irónico! É a sua maneira preferida de se exprimir, apesar de às vezes ser difícil destinguir quando ele tá falando sério!<br>- E como pode ter tanta certeza disso?  
>Hermione atravessou o quarto e foi até à mala onde guardava os seus objectos pessoais. Tirou de lá uma penseira.<br>- Onde arranjou isso?  
>- Foi o professor Dumbledore que me disse onde poderia comprar uma… é das baratas…<br>- Para quê?  
>- Eu tinha demasiadas disciplinas, foi extremamente útil nos NOM's! De qualquer forma eu vou te mostrar… Comecemos pelo início. – Hermione levou a varinha à cabeça e depois conduziu o fio prateado até à bacia.<br>Depois começou a rodar e finalmente pode-se ver a sala comunal vazia exceto pelo trio.  
>Hermione pegou na mão de Ginny mergulharam as cabeças lá dentro. O quarto começou a girar e de repente, tão abruptamente como começou o rodopio parou.<br>As duas sentaram-se em cadeiras ouviram a discussão.  
>- Hermione! Eu já não gosto dela! É passado! Acabou!<br>- Mas tenta! Quem sabe ela ainda gosta de ti! E quando recomeçar voce volta a apaixonar por ela!  
>- A Cho é uma puta, eu jamais vou voltar a me apaixonar por ela! Fui eu que a recusei, lembra?<br>- Tenta, pela tua felicidade, se não resultar eu nunca mais te chateio com isto…  
>Harry lançou-lhe um olhar extremamente irritado. Fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e refletiu.<br>- Para mesmo? Nem que eu acabe no 1º dia?  
>- Paro, palavra.<br>- Voce o encorajou a resolver as coisas com a Cho sabendo que eu o amava perdidamente?  
>- Apenas quis a felicidade dele, agora é que reparei que ele tava a dizer a verdade e que já não gostava dela.<br>- Ok, mas se ela recusar eu não volto a tentar e juro que faço uma festa!  
>- Por mim.<br>A sala voltou a entrar num rodopio e quando parou as duas estavam num dos corredores de Hogwarts, Cho tava a sair de um banheiro e Harry caminhou rapidamente até ela, com as mãos nos bolsos, e com um aspecto revoltado.  
>- Não lhe diga que eu vi! Eu era pra nunca ter assistido a isto!<br>- Hei Cho! – chamou Harry.  
>- Sim Harry. – disse ela num tom de provocação.<br>- Ouve, a Hermione tem… quero dizer, eu tenho andado a pensar… podíamos tentar outra vez… talvez agora dê resultado…  
>- Hum… Harrizinho, querido, não leve a mal mas eu simplesmente acho que ainda é uma criança, demasiado novo… Eu quero alguém mais maduro, não leve a mal!<br>- Não, claro que não – Harry voltou a virar e mesmo sem esperar que Cho tivesse saído Gritou – YES!  
>E saiu a saltitar tal-qual um puto de 6 anos faria se lhe tivessem dado o melhor presente da vida dele. E com um sorriso deixou Cho atónita para trás.<br>Voltaram ao quarto e Hermione com um olhar meio-sabedor disse:  
>- Viu, ele não gosta dela… Ele odeia ela desde o quinto ano, quando ela recusou admitir que Marietta tinha sido uma vadia a contar à Umbridge sobre a AD, tiveram uma discussão e cortaram relações… Eu fui uma estúpida em insistir que ele devia reconciliar-se…<br>Ginny, sem saber o que dizer olhou para o relógio e verificou que eram horas de descer para o jantar.  
>- Vamos jantar. – afirmou.<br>As duas desceram para comer encontraram os dois rapazes. Desceram com eles e sentaram-se. Ginny estava a começar a jantar quando Dean apareceu do nada e a beijou.  
>-Dean! To comendo! – o pesadelo recomeçava, e o pior é que ela não tinha coragem para acabar o namoro sem qualquer motivo forte.<p>

A semana passou correndo, Ginny recebeu os resultados dos últimos exames que eram relativamente bons e de resto, de produtivo nada fez sem ser, claro, treinar Quadribol, na 1ª semana do 2º período era Grifinoria versus Lufa-Lufa. E apesar do jogo ser fácil, Harry disse, que não se podiam dar ao luxo de descuidar, pois eram essas atitudes de superioridade que faziam a Sonserina perder tantas vezes.  
>No Domingo os vestidos de Hermione e o de Luna chegaram. Hermione ficava deslumbrante naquele tecido e com aquelas cores.<br>Tinha apostado no rosa. Era tomara que caia, rodado com corpete cheio de estras.  
>Depois de se vestir Hermione explicou o penteado que iria usar.<br>- Acha muita coisa? – perguntou duvidosa a Ginny  
>- Não! Vai ficar um espetáculo! O meu irmão não vai saber que bicho lhe mordeu!<br>Depois foi a vez de ver o de Luna. A amiga tinha-a levado à torre da Corvinal.  
>Luna foi para um verde claro tão claro que era quase um decote medio, marcava a cintura e depois, a saia caia solta, sem marcar muito o corpo, as alças eram finas. Não usava colares, usava uma gargantilha também de prata com algumas correiazinhas super fininhas em que estavam penduradas ainda mais pedras!<br>- Sabes, me faz lembrar elfos dos bosques… Tão lindo.  
>- É, não é? Eu sei que faz, eu adoro-os e adoro a sua cultura, por isso baseei-me neles, as jóias eram da minha mãe.<br>- O Neville vai adorar.  
>- Acha que sim? – perguntou Luna com um brilho nos olhos.<br>- Lógico! Bom, agora vem voce ver o meu!  
>- Com todo o prazer!<br>Luna voltou a vestir a sua roupa normal e desceram.  
>Quando chegaram à sala comum da Corvinal, decorada em tons de azul , Cho estava a exibir o seu "maravilhoso" vestido! Preto e aberto nas costas, com um decote enorme, e uma abertura na perna igualmente grande!<br>- Uhh, Di-Lua, já experimentou seu? Como é? Uma Lua? – Toda a gente se riu menos as duas amigas e autora da piada que tinha ficado a olhar para ela com uma expressão de superioridade e desprezo.  
>- Não, e se quer que te diga ultrapassa muito bem esse trapinho aí… Isso é o quê? Um tecido que colocou em volta do corpo… É que parece uma puta oferecida! Quanto leva à noite, já agora informas aqui os garotos… – respondeu Ginny com indiferença.<br>Depois do choque inicial Cho conseguiu falar.  
>- Não se preocupe, o Dean já me veio perguntar, tava muito interessado, sabe?<br>- Vai bugiar Cho, ela não vai te responder a isso porque deve ser o teu máximo e nós não queremos envergonhar, quero dizer, para alguém que consegue enganar a fazer aquilo para que nasceu…  
>Quando Luna acabou a frase as duas viraram as costas e saíram dali deixando uma Cho enfurecida. (NA: eu naoa chei uma palavra pra explicar esse termo, entao o significado é: <strong><em>mandar bugiar<em>**: afastar alguém ou mostrar desejo de que alguém se afaste ou vá embora (ex.:_ele veio chatear-me, mas eu mandei-o bugiar._))

Pela segunda vez antes do baile Ginny vestiu o seu lindo traje para o baile. Molly tinha acrescentado uma capa de seda meia transparente que se prendia em volta dos ombros ao saber que o baile seria no exterior do castelo.  
>- Está maravilhoso Ginny, onde é que o arranjas-te?<br>- Eu desenhei-o e a minha mãe fêz.  
>- Está lindo!<br>- Mal posso esperar até ao baile…  
>- Eu também, também porque nunca vi o Neville de fato de gala.<br>- Acho que não fica mal de todo, mas cuidado com os pés… No terceiro ano fui com ele, e não foi uma experiência positiva para os meus pés! – disse Ginny despindo o vestido.  
>- Então preciso o encontrar, vou ensiná-lo a dançar como deve de ser.<br>- Porque é que eu não tive essa ideia? Vamos lá então! – disse Ginny acabando de se calçar.  
>As amigas desceram e encontraram Harry, Neville, Ron e Hermione sentados a conversar.<br>- Neville, amor, pelos relatos da Ginny acho que vou ter que te ensinar a dançar… – informou Luna sentando-se ao colo do namorado.  
>O rapaz fulminou Ginny com o olhar.<br>- É verdade! Fiquei com os pés todos doridos!  
>Toda a gente se riu e Neville concordou com a ideia de Luna.<p>

Ok, desculpas demorei demais pra postar, eu tive problemas em tres semans que me impossibilitaram mas os outros dias foi preguiça mesmo...Por isso postarei mas de um cap! mandem REVIEWS...


	10. Feliz Natal

10. Feliz Natal

Chegou o dia 23, os campos estavam cobertos de neve exceto numa porção relativamente grande que seria usada para o baile, e Dumbledore a havia encantado para que não nevasse, chovesse ou fizesse mais frio que uma simples brisa invernia.  
>Ginny passou a manhã a brincar com os garotos do sétimo ano de Grifinoria, Hermione e Luna na neve e depois de almoçar voltou à brancura do algodão, levava com bolas atrás de bolas mas lá conseguia mandar as suas. Hermione saiu às 17:00 para se preparar. E ela e Luna ficaram as únicas garotas. Os rapazes decidiram atacá-las todos ao mesmo tempo, mas Ginny teve a brilhante ideia de usar o protego, e as bolas fizeram ricochete. Eles ficaram cobertos com as suas próprias bolas e Ginny levantou a proteção para rir, como Luna também não conseguia parar de rir foram novamente atacadas, tiveram que fugir com os garotos no seu encalço. Eram 18:00, Ginny tinha de se ir preparar.<br>Ela e Luna subiram.  
>Tomou banho e com um feitiço pôs o cabelo com os cachos mais definidos nas pontas do cabelo e o resto pôs liso. O cabelo dava ate a altura dos seios, mas fez ficar ate a cintura com o feitiço de extensão capilar que encontrou numa revista.<br>Se Maquiou e se vestiu.  
>Faltavam quinze minutos para as oito, desceu.<br>Dean não estava lá, então decidiu se sentar e esperar dele. Já passavam cinco minutos do início do baile e ela resolveu ir ao quarto verificar se ele não tinha já descido.  
>Bateu e ninguém respondeu. Então abriu a porta e espreitou: vazio.<br>Desceu para o baile e ia num corredor quando teve uma vontade súbita de ir ao banheiro. Virou e quando estava a pegar na maçaneta da porta ouviu encontrões na porta oposta. Virou-se curiosa. Mas depois pensou que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.  
>Só não esperava ouvir a voz de Dean no meio daqueles barulhos todos. Afinal sempre tinha a ver com o assunto!<br>Abriu a porta repentinamente e deparou-se com Dean e Parvati agarrados aos beijos.  
>Dean largou a Parvati num segundo.<br>- Não é o que parece.  
>- Claro que não! – Ginny virou costas e foi para o banheiro. Não chorou, na verdade a única coisa que sentia era raiva por ter sido trocada, nem um pouco de desgosto. Fez o que tinha a fazer no banheiro e saiu. Decidiu que Dean não merecia que ela não fosse ao baile, por isso desceu até aos campos e entrou na parte encantada dos jardins.<br>O lugar estava lindo, decorado em prateado com os arbustos cheios de fadinhas e com os maravilhosos vestidos de todas as garotas. Havia um palco onde uma orquestra completa atuava. Ginny lançou um olhar ao céu preto e limpo cheio de estrelas douradas. Dava para distinguir algumas nebulosas no meio daquela imensidão.  
>Olhou em volta para as mesas e lá estava ele, Harry sentado, com um terno preto, a olhar para a dança, não, não estava a olhar para a dança, estava a olhar para ela! Ginny caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao lado.<br>- Estava olhando para o céu… Está vendo aquela estrela super brilhante?  
>- Hum-hum.<br>- É a estrela mais brilhante do Universo, chama-se Sirius. – disse ele com alguma melancolia.  
>- Sente mesmo a falta dele, não sente?<br>- Sim, mas não posso fazer nada senão seguir em frente…  
>- Tem razão.<br>- Porque é que não estás com o Dean?  
>- Acabou tudo, apanhei o filho da puta com a Parvati numa sala.<br>- Sério? – Harry não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso no meio da curiosidade.  
>- Ya, mas nunca gostei dele dessa forma, por tanto… não me faz muita diferença.<br>- Tás maravilhosa, ele é um burro!  
>- Obrigada… – Ginny agradeceu e sentiu corar.<br>- Queres dançar? – convidou Harry  
>- Pensava que não sabia dançar…<br>- Esta é desculpa, claro que sei!  
>- Ok.<br>Harry se levantou com Ginny e foram até à multidão dançante e começaram também a movimentarem-se ao ritmo da música. Pelo menos ele dançava lindamente. Ninguém conduzia ninguém, entendiam perfeitamente o outro, era como se tivessem preparado aquilo previamente.  
>- Com que então não sabia dançar!<br>- Sabes como é… não tenho paciência para recusar convites estúpidos… a única maneira de evitar ser convidado é dizer que danço mal…  
>- Olha, o convencido! Apensar que as garotas o iam convidar – disse ela na brincadeira<br>- Na verdade, mesmo depois de dizer que dançava terrivelmente mal algumas dez ainda me convidaram… Recusei todos…  
>- E no entanto está aqui dançando! Porque é que não queria ser convidado?<br>- Eu queria ser convidado, mas por alguém em especial…  
>- E logo esse alguém é que não te convidou! Sorte desgraçada, hein? – disse ela enquanto rodava segurando a mão de Harry no alto.<br>- Podes crer… – disse ele numa entoação estranha.  
>- Harry! Vamos mudar de pares! – sugeriu alguém atrás de Ginny<br>- Voce quer dançar com a sua irmã? – perguntou Harry a Ron  
>- Yap…<br>- Ok, então.  
>Harry começou a dançar com Hermione e Ron com a sua irmã.<br>- Porque é que não está com o Dean?  
>- Promete continuar a dançar e não fazer nada de que te arrependa depois?<br>- Prometo.  
>- Apanhei-o com a Parvati.<br>- O quê?  
>- Ouça, eu nunca gostei dele, eu também não fui grande coisa como namorada!<br>- 'Tá bem, mas se ele queria andar para aí se amassando com a Parvati pelo menos que acabasse tudo!  
>- Não se irrite Ron, eu sei que ele já fazia isto há muito tempo… mas nunca tive razão para acabar a coisa…<br>- Muito bem! Hei Neville! Deixa eu voltar pra Hermione! – Agora já era Neville quem dançava com Hermione, Ginny dançou um pouco com Neville até se cruzar com Luna que estava a dançar com Harry.  
>- Ginny, o Harry é um excelente dançarino, aproveita! – disse Luna e depois piscou o olho.<br>Dançou com Harry durante mais duas músicas e depois os dois foram se sentar junto de Ron e Hermione para comer e beber um pouco.  
>- Harry ou me diga onde aprendeu ou me ensinas a dançar, porque a Hermione não parou de me repreender por não dançar tão bem como tu!<br>- Ouve a música! Eu sei que é um cliché, mas é o que eu faço…  
>- Ok, Mione, quer vir testar a técnica do Harry? – perguntou Ron, provocando risos na mesa.<br>- Ahhh, está bem… – respondeu ela.  
>Os dois levantaram e foram dançar. Os seus lugares foram substituídos por Luna e Neville.<br>- Harry, diga lá se ela não está linda… – pediu o rapaz  
>- Tás Horrível! Tás maravilhosa, aliás estão as três lindas! voce, a Mione e a Ginny!<br>- Vê que não sou só eu? – disse Neville beijando-a suavemente.  
>Naquele momento passaram por ali Ron e Hermione e puderam ouvi-la falar:<br>- Tás muuuito melhor! Parabéns!  
>Ron corou imenso e já fora do alcance dos quatro disse algo que fez Hermione virar a cara envergonhada.<br>Pelo que parecia tinham entrado num jogo de elogios.  
>Pouco depois do início dessa conversa elogiosa os dois pararam de dançar e beijaram-se, primeiro timidamente e depois a sério.<br>Harry, Ginny, Neville e Luna levantaram-se para dar os parabens.  
>- Aleluia! – disse o "dançarino"<br>- Estava pensando que nao ia rolar! – felicitou a ruiva.  
>- Estava escrito nas estrelas! – saudou a loira.<br>- Toma bem conta dela, que vai ser a melhor coisa que te vai acontecer! – afirmou sabiamente Neville.  
>Ron ainda embaraçado respondeu – Tomarei!<br>E Hermione abraçou Ginny.  
>Harry sorriu mais abertamente que todos, e ela sabia porquê. Ao longo dos sete anos passados em Hogwarts estava obvio que aqueles dois eram perfeitos um para outro! Mas sempre negaram, era horrível conviver diariamente com essa situação!<br>O baile continuou e passados cinco minutos a receber felicitações Hermione e Ron fartaram-se e subiram, sabe-se lá para fazer o quê…  
>Ginny e Harry dançaram mais uma ou duas vezes e depois foram dar um passeio e destruir a brancura imaculada da neve.<br>- Tás com frio?  
>- Nem , ainda estou quente de dançar…<br>- Ah, ok. Como é que consegue não estar zangada com ele? Com o Dean…  
>- Oh, eu estou, mas só por ter sido trocada… Não tenho qualquer desgosto em que a coisa tenha acabado.<br>- O Dean foi mesmo burro, ou se calhar não se contenta só com uma… Não o compreendo! Desperdiçou um tesouro! – quando é que ele iria deixar de elogiar ela ,não gostava nada de ficar da cor do seu cabelo!  
>- Harry…Não é por nada, mas está me envergonhando…<br>- Eu estou a dizer a verdade, mas se te incomoda eu paro.  
>Ele retirou a varinha do bolço, derreteu alguma neve e secou a água, tirou o casaco e estendeu-o no chão.<br>- Senta – convidou gentilmente.  
>Ginny sentou-se.<br>- Acreditas que haja alguma força superior que "mande" em nós? - perguntou Harry sem mais nem menos.  
>- Como assim?<br>- Os trouxas acreditam que haja um Deus que tenha criado o mundo. O que acha?  
>- Acho que é estúpido, o meu pai já tinha nos contado sobre as guerras que foram feitas com o pretexto da religião, milhares de pessoas morreram. Eu acredito na ciência trouxa, mas nós, somos diferentes, não sei, talvez uma atividade cerebral diferente…<br>- Então o que achas que acontece quando morremos?  
>- Ah, o cérebro fica inativo, não vemos, não sentimos, não falamos, não ouvimos, não provamos, não cheiramos e sobretudo não pensamos. Pessoas mortas nãos sentem, nem sequer saudades.<br>- Então fico melhor sabendo que o Sirius não sente saudades de viver… – ele ficou pensativo durante um ou dois minutos e depois virou-se para o lado como se fosse buscar com qualquer coisa.  
>- AHH! HARRY! – Ginny tinha a cara coberta de neve e virou-se para pegar em mais neve mas ele mandou outra e outra… Começaram numa guerra de neve.<br>Ás tantas Ginny tremia encharcada pela neve acumulada no seu vestido e pele, devido ao reboliço. Mas "O inimigo" não estava melhor! Ela reconfortou-se com essa ideia enquanto se levantava. Estava cansada e queria dormir, amanhã, a mãe vinha buscá-los e passariam o dia de Natal na Toca.  
>- Harry, que horas são? – perguntou enquanto sacudia o a neve do traje, para mal dos seus pecados a neve tinha-se acumulado dentro do próprio decote, teve que se virar de costas para ele de forma a poder tentar tirar a maior parte.<br>- Onze, falta uma hora para o baile acabar, quere voltar? – ele olhou para o relógio no seu pulso e respondeu-lhe.  
>- Na… Acho que vou subir… vamos amanhã de manhã, não quero ser uma zombi!<br>- Tem razão… Mas olha eu vou voltar. 'té amanhã.  
>- Boa noite… – e já fora do alcance dele completou a frase – …Sr. Perfeito!<br>Subiu e enquanto pensava nele. O quanto ela adorava aqueles olhos, afinal era fácil perceber como é que James se tinha apaixonado por Lillian. Como ela amava aquele sorriso com as covinhas no meio das bochechas, que até nos momentos mais escuros lhe alegravam o dia. E aquele cabelo negro, sempre em desalinhado, no entanto sedoso e macio, dava-lhe uma vontade de acariciar!  
>Mas sobretudo, ela adorava aquela cicatriz. Ela sabia que não eram nada linda aquelas dores todas, mas não conseguia deixar de gostar do raio cravado na testa dele. Era como uma marca, uma marca que só ele tinha, era o que dava a certeza a Ginny, que era Harry e só Harry! Era o que o tornava tão diferente!<br>- 'Brigada, Voldemort – murmurou ela, mas não esperava que a ouvissem.  
>- O quê? Eu ouvi bem? Ginny Weasley a santinha, agradecendo a Voldemort? Pode-se saber o quê? – a voz fria do rapaz cortou-lhe a respiração, a ultima vez que tinha estado com ele não fora nada divertida.<br>- Com certeza a tua existência não é, Malfoy. – infelizmente o rapaz alegara estar sobre a maldição Imperius na outra tarde e não puderam arranjar provas para que ele fosse expulso.  
>- Xi! De mau humor? Vamos lá… se acalma! O que estava agradecendo?<br>- Vai se foder. Não estou para te aturar.  
>Os olhos cinzentos de Draco a fulminaram e pareceu passar uma luz, como uma ideia… Mas tão depressa como apareceu a luz desapareceu. Ele virou costa e seguiu.<br>«Estúpido!»  
>Quando Ginny chegou ao Salao Comunal ainda teve outra surpresa, não muito agradável…<br>- E agora Dean, também não é o que parece? – provocou ela, quando viu Thomas montado em cima de Parvati no sofá. Ele espantou-se ao ouvir a voz dela, mas mal se recompôs levantou-se e falou:  
>- Ouve Ginny, temos de admitir, já não dava mais!<br>- Tudo bem eu admito, acho que és melhor como amigo do que como namorado, mas talvez seja só comigo… Mas eu agora dou um conselho: Arranjem um quarto!  
>Parvati e Dean coraram. Ginny deu Boa Noite, não estava de modo algum chateada.<br>Dormiu que nem um anjo.  
>No dia seguinte acordou cedo e arrumou as suas coisas para voar para a toca. O pai, Arthur Weasley, tinha conseguido que o Ministério da Magia lhe emprestasse um carro voador!<br>Quando finalmente acabou de guardar as suas coisas desceu e encontrou-se com o irmão e Harry. Só faltava Hermione.  
>- Desculpem a demora! Disse ela quinze minutos mais tarde.<br>- Vamos?  
>Todos seguiram para Hogsmaede onde um carro verde os esperava. Arthur Weasley saiu de lá de dentro com um sorriso. Cumprimentou toda a gente e os ajudou a arrumar a mala no porta-bagagem do carro.<br>A viajem foi calma e Ginny não deixou de se sentir incomodada por ir mesmo ao lado de Harry. «Pára de ser tão envergonhada!» pensou ela enquanto não conseguia evitar que os olhos descessem para a proximidade das pernas dele.  
>Quando chegaram a Sra. Weasley deu um abraço a cada um.<br>- Oh, Harry! Continua tão magrinho! E tu, Ronald Weasley, também anda aprendendo com ele? Estão os dois esqueléticos! Isto assim não pode ser!  
>- Calma, mãe, nós não vamos desaparecer! – riu Ron.<br>- Pois, mas se a coisa continuar assim, não me admirava! Então, tenho uma semana para os engordar, é?  
>- Molly, eu não quero ficar gordo, melhor magricela que obeso! Eu estou bem assim! Não ando por aí com anorexia<br>- Ah, Harry, também não te quero obeso… Mas se engordasse um pouquinho...  
>- A senhora parava de me xatear? Não, deixe, eu cuido de mim! E se eu quero continuar a ser um bom apanhador tenho de ser ligeiro!<br>- Pronto! me rendo – declarou a mulher ruiva.  
>Harry deu um sorriso deslumbrante – Obrigado por preocupar, mas prometa que não me vem com essa outra vez… Já enjoa! – na brincadeira levou dois dedos à boca simulando um vómito e a seguir curvou-se e deu um beijo rápido na face de Molly – sem ofensa!<br>- É verdade mamãe, devo dizer que é tão repetitiva, quanto a criticar os físicos! Eu já não posso com a velha conversa dos cabelos compridos! – Bill vinha de dentro da cozinha – Olá a todos! Ginny! Que saudades! Como vai a minha maninha preferida?  
>Ginny abraçou o irmão mais velho, adorava ele! Ele tinha sido o único homem em toda a casa a conseguir falar com ela como se ela fosse da idade dele! Ele sabia todos os segredos dela, nem na altura do diário ela tinha deixado de lhe contar as suas coisas. E ele também lhe confidenciava tudo! Eles se tinham em grande consideração! Mesmo que só tivessem estado cerca de dois meses e meio separados ela tinha umas saudades enormes dele…<br>Sentiu-se muito bem quando os braços de Bill lhe esfregaram as costas.  
>- Bem, visto que sou a tua única irmã acho bem que seja a tua preferida! – brincou ela – vou muito bem, obrigada, e tu?<br>- Oh, otimamente! Tenho muitas novidades… Mas te conto depois, Também cá está o Charl ,afinal sempre conseguiu as férias! Arranjou uma namorada…  
>- A sério? Pensava que ele ia ser sempre o mesmo estupido com as garotas!<br>- E é, mas ela parece gostar do seu desajeitamento! – disse Bill rindo.  
>- Deve ser simpática, mas tenho pena… eu até gostava de dar conselhos amorosos…<br>- Ah… Vamos, o almoço já está na mesa! – interrompeu Sr. Weasley

Mais um pra compensar a minha demora, obrigada a todos que manam Reviews e podem mandar mais...


	11. Natal em familia

11. Natal em familia

O primeiro vislumbre na mesa foi, para Ginny, um prazer. Um aspeto que nem a comida de Hogwarts nas festas tinha! Era definitivamente a comida de sua mãe… a comida caseira!  
>O almoço também correu lindamente, com conversas ali e aqui. Bill e Charlie conversavam sobre Quadribol, os gémeos descreviam as suas novas invenções, Harry conversava animadamente com os pais de Ginny, sobre as notas, Hermione e Ron discutiam, nem sequer o namoro conseguia fazê-los parar! Ginny conversava com Fleur, a namorada do seu irmão mais velho, e com Dragana («não podia ser um nome melhor…» pensou ela mal lhe apresentaram a companheira de Charlie), ela era Russa, era filha de um bruxo com uma trouxa, tinha conhecido o ruivo num bar. Era muito bonita, com cabelos pretos compridos e olhos azuis muito claros.<br>Gostou muito da garota. O seu sotaque era bastante acentuado, mas tinha um vocabulário muito vasto!  
>Depois do almoço, foram todos para sala e tiveram que ver fotografias. Apesar de pobres, os Weasley, sempre tiveram uma paixão por fotografias familiares e tinham imensas. Ginny adorava uma em que estavam todos os sete agrupados e super sorridentes numa praia. Nessa foto, Ginny tinha ainda sete anos.<br>Harry mostrou o seu álbum. As primeiras páginas eram reservadas ao namoro de James e Lilly. Depois vinha o casamento onde estava a fotografia mais bonita até agora. Os noivos com Sirius e Remus. James pegava a sua amada ao colo e beijavam-se, enquanto que Remus e Sirius sorriam muito abertamente a olhar para os seus melhores amigos.  
>Havia também outra de Harry bebé a rir-se enquanto James o segurava no ar acima da sua cabeça.<br>- Parece tanto com o teu pai, Harry! Mas os olhos são os da tua mãe… O teu pai e a tua mãe eram muito bonitos, tal como tu… Herdou as melhores coisas deles! – observou Fleur, espantada pelas parecenças entre Harry e seus pais.  
>- Bem… Obrigado, se voce acha… - disse Harry coçando a cabeça envergonhado.<br>Então um separador dizia – "HOGWARTS"  
>Aqui começavam as fotografias de Harry na sua adolescência.<br>- Quase todas foram tiradas pelo Colin, mas há uma ou duas pelo Sirius ou pelo Lupin.  
>Molly emocionou-se quando viu a primeira foto:<br>Por cima da figura estava escrito "A MINHA (-visto que todos os que poderiam ser uma família direta para mim morreram – dissera ele mal se virara a página) e a MELHOR família" numa letra floreada.  
>A fotografia tinha sido recortada do Profeta Diário, era de quando tinham ganho um prémio e tinham ido ao Egipto visitar o Bill.<br>Por baixo a foto estava legendada e comentada!  
>Molly com lágrimas nos olhos virou-se para Harry.<br>- Oh, Harry! Eu não sei o que dizer!  
>- Não diga nada! Vocês são a minha família!<br>Ela abraçou o jovem Potter, e voltou a olhar para a foto.  
>- Céus! Como eu estou gorda! – brincou limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.<br>Toda a gente se riu.  
>Passaram a página e encontraram uma imagem que continha os três melhores amigos: o dono do álbum, Hermione e Ron abraçados.<br>As páginas seguintes eram episódios passados. Jogos de Quidditch. Havia uma foto em que estava a antiga equipe de Harry no segundo ano de Ginny a celebrar a vitória do campeonato. A equipa toda gritava e abraçava-se. Wood estava completamente incrédulo.  
>Passaram mais uma e chegaram ao quarto ano de Harry. Também recortada do Diário Profeta estava uma foto dos campeões das escolas. E mais adiante outras fotos das tarefas.<br>Havia poucas do quinto ano, mas as que haviam eram boas. Ginny corou imenso quando no cabeçalho duma folha estava escrito "GINNY WEASLEY".  
>E na figura lá estava ela a sorrir para a câmara, ela lembrava-se de Colin pedir que ela sorrisse.<br>- Caramba! Ficou bonita nesta aqui, manita! – elogiou Charlie.  
>- Em que foto é que ela não ficaria bem, a nossa mana é linda!<br>- Ham… Bill? Podem parar de dizer isso...?  
>- Mas é verdade, Ginny, vocês são uma família de gente bonita. Não consigo achar ninguém feio… – Dragana olhou à volta da sala, como se à procura de alguma coisa.<br>Todos os Weasley coraram, e para quebrar o silêncio Harry olhou para o relógio.  
>- São quatro, e se fossemos dar uma volta pelas redondezas? Isto aqui é lindo, e agora com a neve ainda é mais!<br>- Perfeito – disse Bill levantando-se e pegando na sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, e bebendo o resto (cerca de metade!) de uma vez só.  
>Estavam saindo de casa e Ron perguntou uma coisa às duas garotas novas.<br>- Realmente não percebo o que vocês vêm nos meus irmãos!  
>Fleur riu, Dragana corou, mas responderam. Primeiro a Delacourt.<br>- O Bill, é simpático, divertido, inteligente, compreensivo… muita coisa…! – enquanto respondia olhava com carinho para o namorado que sorria deliciado.  
>- E voce, amor, o que vê em mim? Agora estou curioso… – perguntou Charlie à sua companheira.<br>- Tudo!  
>- Tudo? – interrompeu George – Ná… Ele é taão chato, fala demais Impossível gostar disso!<br>- Na verdade, quando o conheci, no bar, odiei isso, mas agora adoro, é fácil de ter conversas com ele…  
>- Mas então, mais curioso ainda, é o que é que, a Hermione certinha como é, vê no Ron, o trapalhão… - incitou Fred.<br>Harry olhou curioso para Hermione. Apesar de embaraçada ela respondeu muito normalmente.  
>- Exactamente isso… Ele é um desajeitado, mas é exatamente isso! Mas claro, que também gosto da coragem! admira-me sobretudo sobre o fato de às vezes conseguir ser taaaão insensível, ao ponto de perguntar ao Harry como foi o beijo dele e da Cho! – Harry desviou o olhar, corou e começou a assobiar como se não fosse nada com ele – Mas isso é apenas um dos grandes defeitos dele… Para compensar todos os defeitos tem muita determinação! E não posso negar que o talento dele no Quadribol me impressiona bastante… enfim, os opostos se atraem.<br>Ron estava mais vermelho que o seu cabelo.  
>- Para nós amor verdadeiro, só de uma forma – disseram os gémeos.<br>Todas as cabeças se fixaram neles.  
>- Uma boa noite de sexo! – responderam em coro às perguntas mudas.<br>- FRED E GEORGE WEASLEY! –gritou Molly.  
>- Estávamos só a brincar, mãe! Na verdade estamos a pensar lançar um estoque da poção do amor…<br>- Isso é perigoso, meninos! – repreendeu Sra. Weasley.  
>- E ninguém melhor que a mãe para os impedir de o fazer… Certo? – brincou Bill.<br>- Porquê? - perguntou Harry à nora.  
>- A mãe, no sétimo ano dela em Hogwarts fez uma bela de uma poção de amor, cuja o nosso papai tomou… Mas só depois de ser atrevida e dar os primeiros passos, no dia seguinte, quando o nosso pai a beijou ao pequeno-almoço, é que ela percebeu que tinha feito mal a poção, e que tinha andado para ali a seduzi-lo descaradamente quando o pai tava no seu perfeito juízo! A sorte dela é que o nosso pai também gostava dela! – Charlie ria às gargalhadas enquanto contava a história.<br>- Vamos lá meninos, se não fosse essa poçãozinha miraculosa vocês não existiam! – disse Arthur.  
>- E tu, Dragana, se não conseguias aturar o meu irmão como é que vocês estão juntos? – perguntou Ginny "abrindo" uma conversa particular.<br>- Eu tinha acabado de saber que o rapaz por quem estava perdidamente apaixonada ia-se casar… Fui para a Roménia de férias, disseram-me que havia lá coisas lugares para visitar… Eu tava muito bem sentada ao balcão a beber uma cerveja, e o teu irmão apareceu do nada. Disse-me que se chamava Charles Weasley, mas que eu o podia chamar de Charl, depois perguntou-me porque é que estava tão triste. Não sei porque é que eu lhe contei. Depois ele convidou-me para dançar. Eu ja estava cansada de ouvir ele falar, mas continuei a dançar… E ai de mim se não tivesse continuado… Ele convidou-me pra no dia seguinte ir com ele ver alguns dragões. Passei uma semana fantástica sempre na companhia do teu irmão. E quando foi para eu ir embora ele disse-me que me amava.  
>- O Charlie? Se declarar? Deve ter sido interessante!<br>- Na verdade foi lindo… Mas eu não estava à espera, sabe o teu irmão é o primeiro rapaz que se apaixona por mim… Claro que já tive outros namorados, mas a afeição era só da minha parte… Eu sem saber o que fazer voltei para a Rússia e deixei o teu irmão desolado. Falei com a minha mãe e ela disse que eu o amava e que ele me amava e que eu tinha de voltar lá se queria alguma vez ser feliz! Foi o que eu fiz. Procurei por todo o lado. Até que só faltava um lugar, fui ao bar, e encontrei-o lá completamente bêbedo. Quando ele me viu esfregou os olhos e perguntou se era mesmo eu. Eu ajudei-o a ir para casa, ele vomitou muito. Mas voltou a ficar lúcido na manhã seguinte. Tivemos outra semana fantástica, desta vez, comprometidos. Depois recebemos a carta da tua mãe para virmos cá pelo Natal. O Charl explicou a situação e a tua mãe insistiu que a gente fosse lá e para eu trazer os meus pais, que a Fleur também os trazia.  
>- O Charles é um felizardo!<br>- Obrigado! E tu? Como é ser a única garota de sete irmãos?  
>- Por muito incrível que pareça, é lindo!<br>- Ah sim?  
>- Comecemos pelo mais velho: O Bill é fantástico! Fazia-me sentir mais velha, às vezes vinha brincar comigo de bonecas outras vezes conversava comigo como se eu fosse da idade dele, ele é super compreensivo. Fascinavam todas aquelas histórias do Egito!<br>" Depois vem o Charlie, ele costumava levar-me a passear de vassoura, foi com ele que aprendi a voar. Uma vez mostrou-me o dragão mais perigoso de todos às escondidas da mãe. Ele fazia-me sentir como se no mundo se tivesse que enfrentar todos os perigos para sobreviver e não fugir dos perigos!  
>" A seguir o Percy, não posso falar muito sobre ele, porque ele passava horas no quarto estudando e só saía para comer, mas digo, que era super responsável e no meio de tanta irresponsabilidade ele era bem preciso! Apesar de tudo o que ele fez no meu quarto ano eu o adoro, como a todos os meu irmãos.<br>" O gémeos são sem dúvida os membros mais divertidos desta família. Com eles eu costumava brincar e pregar peças em toda a gente!  
>" O Ron, em conjunto com o Harry e com a Hermione, é o meu ponto de referência em Hogwarts! Ele é o meu orgulho. Pensar que ele arriscou a expulsão tantas vezes para salvar a escola! Também é super protetor comigo!<br>"Adoro-os a todos!  
>- Faz parecer bonito! A tua família é tão querida! Então e o Harry e a Hermione? Como são eles?<br>- A Hermione é super inteligente, simpática e querida! Sabe, não me surpreende nada que o meu irmão se tenha apaixonado por ela! O Harry, o famoso garoto que renega a fama, é tudo menos arrogante. É simpático, compreensivo, inteligente, querido, divertido, paciente. É reconfortante estar com ele por perto! É super modesto e odeia o fato de ser famoso. Apesar da vida que tem consegue ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes. Uma coisa que nunca me esquecerei é que ele esteve quase a morrer por mim… No meu primeiro ano ele me salvou, mas acabou ferido e envenenado for um Basilisco!Sorte que a Fénix de Dumbledore estava la! Ele é um verdadeiro Grifinorio, pois põe o amor à frente de tudo e todos e teria coragem para enfrentar o mais temível monstro aqui e agora!  
>- Posso estar muito enganada, mas da maneira como falas do Harry parece que o ama…<br>«Oops! Fui muito óbvia! Esconder o meu amor por ele não é fácil!»  
>Ginny olhou para os lados e certa que ninguém as ouviria disse:<br>- Desde o meu primeiro ano! Quando ele me salvou, fiquei a fim dele... Mas só no quarto ano é que deixou de ser uma paixonite infantil e passou a ser mesmo amor… Se voce vivesse no dia a dia com ele também ficava assim!  
>- Ah, não sei, eu tenho 23 anos, não acho que me apaixonaria por um rapaz seis anos mais novo! (N.A.: o meu raciocínio, Só até ao Percy é k eu tenho a certeza, está aki: Ginny 16, Ron 17, FG 19, Percy 21, Charlie 25, Bill 26) – brincou Draganna.<br>- Oh, tu sabe o que eu quero dizer… Mas o que eu não sei é porque é que eu te disse isto tudo! – afinal de contas Ginny tinha acabado de contar a uma recém-conhecida que amava o Harry…  
>- O meu talento natural! Faço as pessoas desabafarem…<br>- Pode crer! Mas se queres que te diga, não tenho esperanças…  
>- Porquê?<br>- Porque ele nunca olhou para mim dessa forma e não é agora que vai olhar.  
>- Nunca fales do que não sabes!<br>«Eu sei isto tão bem com o feitiço de levitação!» pensou Ginny, mas no entanto não disse nada. Limitou-se a andar ao lado de Draganna.  
>- Tem muita sorte em ter esta família, tenho a certeza que os meus pais vão adorar!<br>- Ainda bem!  
>- Hei, meninas, espero não estar interrompendo nada de especial, mas a tua mãe, Ginny, acha melhor voltarmos para casa que está muito frio. Eles já estavam a voltar quando se lembraram de vocês… Coitadinhas das desprezadas! Bom de qualquer forma vamos, que estou morrendo congelado!<br>-Eu não tenho frio nenhum! – disse Draganna continuando a andar  
>- Mas tu vem da Rússia, eu venho de um bairro onde nos Verões há secas! E eu estou mesmo congelando! Vá lá… Pobre de mim! Uma pessoa já não pode tentar ser simpática e tem que levar com Russas sem frio! Sem ofensa, é claro!<br>- Ah, anda lá Draganna, o pobre garoto nem sequer tem um casaco, decidiu vir de camisa de lã para fora! Está ficando roxo!  
>- Pronto! Fica me devendo uma! Abdiquei dum passeio agradável na neve, por causa da tua cor!<br>- Aleluia! – celebrou Harry colocando-se ao lado de Ginny.  
>Draganna sussurrou ao ouvido de Ginny:<br>- Simpático, hein? Cá para mim parece mais resmungão…  
>- Também! – respondeu-lhe.<br>- Ok, começam os segredos! Não, não contem ao pobre do Harry que vos veio chamar de camisa e jeans o que estão para aí de segredos! Porque ele não gosta de se sentir ao corrente das coisas, ele gosta de ser o excluído! Já estou a imaginar: " THE OUTSIDER" já nos cinemas!  
>- Harry, primeiro: o que estávamos a falar poderia ser privado, segundo: estávamos a comentar o fato de voce ser um resmungão nato e terceiro: toma o casaco e cala a boca! – Ginny despiu o casaco e espetou no peito de Harry.<br>- Oh Ginny! Obrigado, te adoro! te venero! – Harry vestiu o casaco sem demora.  
>- Não me venera, nem adora, fiz isto para parar de te ouvir resmungar. Porque te deixar congelar, para alem de demorar mais, era um pouco perigoso, visto que podiam encontrar o corpo.<br>- Ha ha ha. – riu ele ironicamente – se eu tou resmungão é porque vos vim chamar e vocês tão a meia hora da casa e eu não estava vestido para este tempo. – respirou fundo e pôs a cara mais gentil e cavalheiresca que pode - Tem a certeza que não quer o casaco?  
>- Não deixa tar…<br>- Então e de que é que estavam falando, para nem sequer notarem que os outros já tinham ido para casa? – perguntou ele tentando arranjar um tema.  
>Ginny permaneceu calada e corou. Draganna, porem, salvou a situação.<br>- Ela estava me contando o quão gostava de viver no meio de tantos homens! E estava exatamente a dizer que era simpatiquíssimo quando aparece aqui resmungando!  
>- Costumam dizer que o frio aproxima as pessoas, mas discordo!<br>- Nota se! De qualquer forma, e tu? Como é que foi a tua infância? – perguntou ela curiosa.  
>- Pré ou pós Hogwarts?<br>- Pré!  
>- Terrível! Desde que tenho idade para me lembrar que eu dormia no armário por baixo das escadas, Nunca recebia carinho, os meus aniversários eram dias normais. E o meu tio passava a vida a fingir que eu não existia. A minha tia olhava-me com desprezo e o meu primo fazia de mim saco de porrada! Eu ainda me lembro da carta: "Caro Sr. Potter,<br>É nosso prazer informá-lo de que tem um lugar à sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Junto enviamos uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.  
>O ano lectivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Queira enviar-nos a sua coruja até dia 31 de Julho, sem falta.<br>Atenciosamente  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Subdirectora."  
>"Ás vezes ainda a leio. Foi a melhor carta que já alguém alguma vez me enviou! Saber que ia sair daquele inferno foi uma coisa mais que maravilhosa! – respondeu Harry.<br>- Isso é horrível! Os teus tios não devem ser grandes pessoas!  
>- Não me interprete mal! EU não gosto deles, mas eles são do meu sangue e não os posso odiar. E tenho de admitir que sem ser comigo eles não são más pessoas de todo! Eles têm esta pequena aversão por feiticeiros, mas se voce se apresentar sem dizer o que é, bem vestida e se mostrar culta eles com certeza te adorariam!<br>- Havia de ver a cara da tia dele ao conhecer a Tonks, uma auror de cabelo rosa-choque!  
>- Isso foi, de fato engraçado, apesar de não ter sido numa altura igualmente divertida… – rematou ele com uma sorriso triste.<br>- Porquê? O que aconteceu? – a curiosidade estampou-se na cara da jovem russa.  
>- Sirius Black, o meu padrinho, morreu. – respondeu ele numa voz embargada em melancolia<br>- Oh, desculpa! Nem sequer devia ter perguntado! – lamentou-se ela – Os meus pêsames…  
>- Não faz mal, já me mentalizei que ele não volta, Obrigado.<br>Vislumbrava-se agora, ao longe a Toca, sempre acolhedora e convidativa! Com o sucesso da loja dos gémeos tinham feito algumas obras e aumentado a casa. Agora cada filho tinha um quarto só para ele, relativamente grande, e ainda tinham outro com duas camas para as visitas. Para Harry não dormir no mesmo quarto que Hermione (e vice-versa) Ginny tinha-se mudado e dormia com a amiga no quarto das visitas.  
>Ainda com as novas divisões a casa continuava com um aspecto tosco e pequeno. Mas isso dava uma sensação de calor e bem-estar a quem ali passava. Os Weasley estavam mais que satisfeitos com a sua casa, tinha o básico para a sobrevivência e não era tão grande que cansasse só de atravessar a sala.<br>Eram seis quando passaram pela ombreira da porta. Tiraram os casacos e foram-se sentar ao pé da lareira. O cheiro a comida já lhes chegava às narinas!  
>Sra. Weasley entrou de rompante na sala e se sentou no sofá no meio das duas convidadas especiais.<br>- Acham que estamos prontos para receber as suas famílias? – perguntou ela receosa, afinal, de tudo o que Molly odiava o que ela mais detestava era que alguém ficasse com uma ideia negativa da sua família!  
>- Vão com certeza adorar, os meus pais queixam de que querem tirar umas férias no campo, que estão fartos daquela casa grande e gelada, e para dizer a verdade eu também! A minha irmã vai adorar. Passa a vida toda a nos chatear para mudarmos de casa e vai se dar lindamente com Ginny. Só tem menos um ano que ela. – adiantou-se Fleur.<br>- Quanto à minha, não há problema! Somos uma família chegada. Somos como vocês. Tenho a certeza que os meus pais vão adorar.  
>- Ainda bem! – alegrou-se a mulher mais velha seguindo para a cozinha supervisionar a comida.<br>- MÃE! – gritou Bill enquanto acabava de descer as escadas.


	12. Tranquem sempre o banheiro

12. Tranquem sempre o banheiro

Bill passou correndo para a cozinha enquanto secava o cabelo numa toalha.  
>- JÁ? – gritou a voz da Sra. Weasley.<br>Todos que estavam na sala soube o que acontecia. Bill voltou correndo para o seu quarto enquanto que toda a gente melhorou a sua postura.  
>Sr. Weasley foi abrir a porta enquanto que Molly voltou à sala já sem avental, Bill entrou de rompante.<br>- Alguém que me arranje um lugar? – pediu com cara de duvida.  
>Todos os sítios onde alguém se poderia possivelmente sentar sem congelar o traseiro estavam ocupados, incluindo as almofadas.<br>Fleur no entanto levantou-se.  
>- Senta que eu fico no teu colo! – sugeriu.<br>William fez exatamente isso. No exacto momento em que Fleur se posicionou delicadamente em cima do namorado teve que se levantar para abraçar os pais.  
>- Pai! Mãe! Como foi a viagem?<br>- Ótima, nos demos bem com o lugar, sem problemas na aparatação. – respondeu o pai de Fleur, num inglês de forte sotaque.  
>- Sr. Delacourt, bom vê-lo novamente!<br>– Também! Olá, eu chamo-me Audric, e a minha mulher é Mireille. Prazer!  
>- Igualmente, Eu sou Hermione Granger.<br>- Eu sou Ginny Weasley.  
>- Sou Ronald Weasley.<br>- Charles Weasley, me chamem de Charlie ou Charl, como preferirem.  
>- Draganna Karma, prazer!<br>- Molly Weasley, a sua atual comadre.  
>- Esperamos que por muito tempo! – disse Mireille.<br>- Fred e George Weasley, não faz mal se confundir! – disseram os gémeos em coro.  
>Agora a única pessoa em falta era Harry.<br>- Harry, Harry Potter. Presumo que já tenham ouvido falar de mim.  
>- Claro que já, muito prazer em conhece-lo! – disseram o casal Delacourt.<br>Harry apertou a mão ao homem e deu dois beijos de praxe à senhora. Então reparou em alguém à porta.  
>- Oh, Olá! Acredito que já nos tenhamos conhecido, mas não formalmente, claro! Harry Potter, e você é a Gabrielle! Céus! Você cresceu!<br>- Oi! – cumprimentou ela envergonhada - Gabrielle Delacourt! Não precisam se apresentar eu ouvi.  
>- Olá – cumprimentaram todos em coro.<br>- A comida não demora muito a estar pronta, enquanto esperamos pelos pais da Draganna e da Hermione, esperamos também pela comida! – disse Molly.  
>- Uma família grande! Quem me dera, Adoro crianças! Pena que aqui o nosso Audric, não tenha tempo! – Mireille olhou acusadora para o marido.<br>- Eu tenho um emprego difícil! -defendeu-se o homem.  
>- Claro, claro!<br>- Talvez, se o emprego do seu marido lhe consuma assim tanto tempo, não seja boa ideia ter sete filhos! Devo dizer que foi incrivelmente difícil criar tantos filhos! Ainda por cima não têm grandes diferenças de idade! – interveio Sr. Weasley – Nós, homens, além do emprego necessitamos de tempo para nós próprios!  
>- Eu pensava que éramos nós! Afinal nós somos quem tem que agrada vocês! – Sra. Delacourt não hesitou em responder.<br>A conversa durou, mas sempre sem inimizades. Os homens (incluindo os mais novos) defendiam-se das investidas femininas, bem mais inteligentes que as deles!  
>"Knoc, knoc, knoc!" o som calou a conversa. Os outros casais convidados tinham chegado juntos.<br>- Eu vou! – informou Charlie para que ninguém se levantasse em vão.  
>Ouviu-se todas as apresentações de novo. Como já estavam todos o jantar foi servido. Toda a gente gabou a comida e Sra. Weasley agradecia varias e varias vezes .<br>O jantar foi super agradável, conversas interessantes sobre as diferenças das várias culturas. Na verdade, não havia grandes divergências étnicas.  
>Era meia-noite quando chegaram ao fim da refeição, todos voltaram para a sala onde estava a árvore de Natal e os presentes. Arthur começou a distribui-los pelo pessoal.<br>- Hei, Ginny! Me fez bonito demais nesse desenho! – Ginny tinha feito um retrato de Harry naqueles momentos em que ele se sentava na mesa, apoiava a testa na mão e olhava para o tecto com um olhar mais que sonhador. Ela reparou que ele tinha ficado extremamente lindo no desenho, mas depois de passar horas tentando não o deixar tão lindo descobriu que ele era mesmo muito bonito.  
>- Não, não fiz! Sabe, eu ainda fiquei muito tempo verificando se tava parecido, mas nem eu nem ninguém consegue arranjar diferenças, modéstia à parte!<br>- Modéstia, que modéstia? – exclamou Draganna olhando por cima do ombro de Harry - Tá igualzinho!  
>- Mas me favoreceu demais! – disse Harry.<br>- Não, Harry, você é que não consegue avaliar. Está idêntico! – comentou Hermione.  
>- Se importam de parar, há outras coisas para ver! – Ron estava impaciente e queria continuar a abrir presentes.<br>Todos pararam a discussão e continuaram a abrir embrulhos.  
>Ginny chegou a um pacote com um pequeno cartão:<br>"Feliz Natal! Espero que goste, pelo que sei te fazem falta e esta não estragam certeza absoluta! A não ser claro que venha o dia em que me odeie tanto e decida destruir tudo o que te possa lembrar de mim.  
>Esperando que esse dia nunca venha,<br>Beijos,  
>Harry P."<br>Curiosa ela abriu o embrulho e descobriu uma caixa com as letras "Penas de Águia, Pomba, Coruja das neves, Fénix e Falcão (anti estragos) " depois escrito com a letra de Harry "inclusive mordidas! ;P". Ela levantou-se, nem queria acreditar aquelas penas eram as melhores de todas! Fortes, grossas e lindas! Eram super caras e o Harry devia ter gasto uma fortuna com aquilo!  
>- Gostou? – perguntou ele com uma cara duvidosa – eu sei que não tem grande significado, quer dizer é uma caixa de penas, não tem nada de especial!<br>- Tá zuando? Eu adorei! São lindas! Devem ter sido uma fortuna…  
>- Não vamos falar de dinheiro! Você também não deves ter poupado tempo e material a me desenhar! – respondeu ele chateado.<br>- Nem gastou, eu já tinha aquilo em rascunho e quando se aproximou o Natal pensei em completá-lo e te dar… Não é grande coisa, mas…  
>- Mas…? É ótimo, é lindo! Adorei! Foi o melhor presente que me deram! Para mim não me interessa o preço, interessa o quê é! E isto simplesmente ultrapassa! Tá fantástico!<br>- Ainda bem que gostou! O que é que o meu irmão te deu?  
>- Um diário… – deu um sorriso divertido – diz que eu sou muito pensativo e que se não vou lhe contar os meus segredos ao menos que os diga em alum lugar…<br>- Isso ele tem razão. E a Mione?  
>- Desta vez foi mais original, esqueceu as agendas e os livros e me deu um pomo de treino!<br>- Sério? Ouvi dizer que são otimas pra treinar!  
>- Na… tava brincando! me deu mesmo uma agenda… – revelou ele com um sorriso divertido nos lábios!<br>- Tudo tem um jeito, ter uma agenda por perto… Pode sempre enfiá-la na boca do Malfoy ou de outra pessoa desagradável!  
>- Ya, é capaz de ter razão… – Harry pôs uma cara de imaginação durante uns instantes e depois disse – tem mesmo razão. E você o que mais ganhou?<br>- A típica camisola da mãe, uns livros, um perfume e um livro de romances trouxa. Dizem que são todos, ou quase todos, lindos, e eu quero ler. Algumas lendas, outros contos….  
>- Deve ser interessante. Lembro-me de ter 6 anos e ver as minhas colegas com livros de capa dura Disney a dizer "Branca-de-Neve" ou "Cinderela"… Elas adoravam, mas era porque aquelas eram as versões fantasiadas. Tenho a certeza que se conhecessem as verdadeiras não iam achar piada nenhuma.<br>- O que é a Disney?  
>- É uma… como é que eu te explico? Tipo… adapta histórias, ou faz as próprias histórias e faz um filme de desenhos animados com elas.<br>Ginny não entendeu o termo "desenhos animados" mas decidiu não perguntar nada.  
>- Eu qualquer dia te mostro um filme!<br>- Agradeço. Já alguma vez viste um filme da Disney?  
>- Um pedaço, mas não romance. Era o Toy Storie… Na verdade só vi o início, porque o meu tio me expulsou da sala quando um copo de Coca-Cola caiu em cima dum amigo do meu primo, sem qualquer aparerte mão para o entortar.<br>- Que mau!  
>-Quem eu ou o meu tio?<br>- O teu tio, não tinha provas de que tinha sido voce…  
>- Bom, mas o fato é que fui…!<br>- Porque?  
>- Porque o puto não parava de me chamar de fracote e idiota! Eu me irritei, fechei os olhos e imaginei o copo cair em cima dele. Só ouvi um grito. – Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu para ele mesmo – valeu a pena!<br>- Imagino, o rapaz devia ser mesmo idiota!  
>- É mesmo. É um dos melhores amigos do meu primo, ainda o tenho que aturar!<br>- E como é ele?  
>- Perdeu a sorte dele. Agora já não tem saco de porrada, porque depois de toda a porrada que eles me deram eu fui aprendendo. Já consigo me safar e deixá-los no chão como se tivessem sido assaltados… A melhor parte é que não se podem contar, porque a culpa é deles.<br>- Você levava porrada?  
>- Ya… todos os inícios de Verão, na primeira semana de férias, depois eles cansavam e mudavam de alvo. Ando por lá a fazendo de bom samaritano.<br>- Deve ser horrível!  
>- Já não… desde o Verão passado.<br>Hermione apareceu e agradeceu a Harry o perfume, ele disse que não tinha importância e deu para Ginny reparar que o perfume, tal como as penas, devia ter sido caro.  
>Quando toda a gente tinha agradecido a toda a gente as prendas o pessoal conversou um pouquinho. Mas depressa se cansaram e subiram para os quartos. Harry foi para o quarto de Ron e Hermione para o de Ginny, os gémeos tiveram que dormir na sala e assim toda a gente conseguiu dormir na casa. Os três casais convidados ficaram pelo quarto dos convidados, do Percy e dos gémeos.<br>Ginny deitou-se na cama e conversou um pouco com Hermione.  
>- Que desenho!<br>- Achou bonito?  
>- Sim! Captou mesmo o Harry! Nota-se, a tristeza, a raiva, mas também a beleza e a alegria. E sobretudo parece captar os pensamentos confusos e escuros, mas ao mesmo tempo cheios de amor, como é típico dele. – disse ela num esforço de concentração.<br>- Demorou um tempão, tentei pô-lo o mais real possível, mas na verdade nem precisei de me esforçar ou ter qualquer tipo de referência, fluiu tudo naturalmente…  
>- O que é que ele te deu?<br>- Diz que como não sabe desenhar, não pode me fazer nada, e por isso comprou-me algo útil. Comprou-me uma caixa das melhores penas! Incluindo Fénix!  
>- Isso é ótimo!<br>- Bom, olha, tou cansada. 'té amanhã…  
>- Xau!<br>No meio da escuridão, Ginny fechou os olhos e voltou a contemplar a folha que muitas vezes olhara antes. Voltou a observar o retrato de Harry. Por muito arrogante que fosse o pensamento, Ginny não conseguia arranjar nenhuma diferença da realidade. Na verdade estava igualzinho a ele… Não, não estava bonito demais, estava perfeito. Lentamente os traços a grafite começaram a se tornar mais firmes, as cores e sombras cinzentas a tornar-se coloridas, os olhos cinzentos, também, começaram a ficar verdes, e o cabelo, cinzento-escuro, ficou preto. Estava de volta ao castelo.  
>Uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo sentou-se do lado contrário da sala. Ficou parada olhando para aquela beleza. Então com um lampejo de lucidez pegou numa folha e numa pena e começou a rabiscar aquele cenário.<p>

Ginny acordou, olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira. Onze. Já era tarde, ela não sabia como tinha conseguido ficar dormindo até tão tarde. Quando desceu para o cafe da manha encontrou um recado.  
>"Ginny,<br>Nós fomos dar um passeio.  
>Té logo!"<br>Ela comeu e decidiu tomar um banho rápido. Foi até ao quarto e tirou de lá as toalhas e a roupa. Encaminhou para o banheiro e abriu a porta.  
>- PORRA!<br>- Desculpa!  
>Ginny, não reparou que tinha alguém em casa além dela. Quando abriu a porta do banheiro viu Harry tomando banho, mas logo ele pegou a toalha e cobriu certas reflexos ele tinha correu até o quarto, onde ficou mais de cinco minutos em estado choque. Depois de se recompor o primeiro pensamento foi:<br>- Gostoso demais! – murmurou ela relembrando o corpo dele.  
>- Obrigado na parte que me toca! Se quiser pode ir tomar banho. – disse ele a fazer um esforço enorme para não rir perante a cara vermelha de Ginny.<br>Ela não conseguiu responder, limitou-se a recolher a sua toalha e andar até o banheiro.  
>Ele tinha ouvido o comentário ao corpo dele! «Isto é mau, isto é muito mau! Como é que eu vou olhar para ele?» pensou ela enquanto se enfiava debaixo da água.<br>Mas a imagem do corpo que momentos antes ali estivera ultrapassou os pensamentos de vergonha. Ele era realmente muito gostoso! Nem o seu irmão Bill tinha aquele corpo! Não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso que se transformou numa gargalhada.  
>Ouviram-se alguns passos do lado de fora do banheiro e a ruiva supôs que já tivessem chegado todos. Se apreçou e saiu de lá nas pontas dos pés para que ninguém reparasse nela. Com tanta vergonha tinha-se esquecido de levar a roupa. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu.<br>Cumprimentou toda a gente e levou uma sessão de brincadeira por dormir até altas horas.  
>- Todos temos os nossos dias! – foi Harry quem interveio a seu favor.<br>Cruzaram o olhar, Ginny corou e ele sorriu e coçou a cabeça inocentemente.  
>Foram todos almoçar e durante o almoço ela não conseguia parar de ficar vermelha cada vez que ele falava ou lhe dirigia o olhar.<br>Quando o almoço acabou ela subiu para fazer alguns trabalhos de casa. Assim passou a tarde.  
>- Você o viu? Pelado? – espantou-se Hermione quando Ginny contou o que tinha acontecido depois do jantar.<br>- Ya, mas isso não é nem de perto o pior!  
>- O quê? O que se aconteceu?<br>- Ele é muito gostoso!  
>- Só isso? – Hermione não pode deixar de ficar desiludida com a resposta da amiga.<br>- Não, mas é a razão. Quando eu recuperei do choque eu pensei alto. Ou seja o meu primeiro pensamento depois daquilo tudo foi que era gostoso… mas o mais horrível foi que ele ouviu!  
>- Como assim?<br>- Eu disse para comigo mesma: "gostoso demais!" e depois só ouvi a voz dele dizer "obrigado na parte que me toca". Nunca passei uma vergonha tão grande!  
>Hermione ria desalmadamente e não era para menos!<br>Na manhã seguinte Ginny tratou de acordar bem cedo, tomou o cafe da manha e ficou sentada na cozinha sem nada para fazer. Exactamente por esse motivo pôs-se a cozinhar a refeição a toda a gente. Fez ovos, bacon, salsichas, torradas, tudo o que uma pessoa poderia querer.  
>A primeira pessoa sonolenta a entrar foi um individuo de cabelos desalinhado total, com uma mão abotoando o jeans e a outra coçando a cabeça e com uma camisa semi-abotoada. Vinha também a meio dum grande bocejo.<br>- Bo…hhoom dia! – mas logo o bocejo acabou - Uhhh…! – cumprimentou ele.  
>- Bom dia. – respondeu ela baixinho e envergonhada.<br>Ainda não tinha recuperado da manhã anterior.  
>- Deu-te para alimentar o pessoal todo? – inquiriu Harry<br>- hum-hum.  
>- Dormiu bem? – que merda era aquilo? Um relatório?<br>- Sim.  
>- Tá bem? – perguntou ele com uma cara desconfiada.<br>- Ya.  
>- Eh! Porra! Assim não dá! Eu te pergunto as coisas e você responde com monossílabas! Que é que acontece?<br>- Nada.  
>- Wow! Uma dissílaba! Sério! Se é por causa de eu ter ouvido o teu comentário! Eh pah, até fico feliz que ache, não é por nada que eu passei as férias fazendo abdominais e flexões! Tenho feito por isso!<br>- Como é que você ficaria se a Mione ouvisse voce falar isso dela?  
>- Continuava a falar com ela! – disse ele divertido.<p>

- A qual é, você não precisava saber o que eu acho de você!  
>- E qual o problema de eu saber?<br>- Todo!  
>- Se melhora eu tambem te acho gostosa! - Disse Harry rindo deixando ela mais vermelha - Vamos esquecer que tu me acha gostoso – Harry disfarçou um riso – e eu esqueço que tu me viu pelado!<br>- aceito!

Fleur entrou. Deparou com Harry de camisa semi-abotoada e Ginny bem arrumada , mas vermelha pra caraca.

A loira olhou durante uns instantes para o tronco de Harry e depois olhou para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
>- Gosto!<br>- 'Brigado! – agradeceu ele voltando-se e olhando para Ginny com uma cara de censura.  
>- Hei! As pessoas são diferentes!<br>- Que foi? – perguntou a outra desorientada.  
>- nada, nada… - respondeu ele acabando de apertar a camisa e sentando-se em seguida.<br>Serviram-se e entretanto outros foram chegando.  
>O dia foi animado, tal como a semana, pois quer se acredite ou não, Ginny conseguiu mesmo cumprir o acordo que tinha feito com Harry.<br>Depressa chegou a hora de voltarem para Hogwarts. Foram para a estação Kings Cross, despediram-se de toda a gente e regressaram à escola.  
>As aulas recomeçaram com força. Os sétimos anos tiveram que se esquecer das brincadeiras e começar a trabalhar duro. Assim Ginny não tinha quase companhia do trio, pois tinham que estudar. Decidiu começar a ler os contos.<br>O primeiro era o da Branca de Neve. Bastante triste, era sobre uma rapariga que fora expulsa dum castelo, mas o assassino contratado tinha tido pena dela e entregue um coração de porco à rainha. Infelizmente a rainha descobriu que a moça estava viva. Branca de Neve morrera sufocada com um espartilho. Depois leu o resumo da lenda do Rei Artur. Leu muitas mais histórias, como o livro era bastante atual, a maior parte eram versões actualizadas ou histórias inventadas recentemente. Muitas tinham finais tristes, outras finais felizes…

okk, mais um capitulooo eee mandem reviews!


	13. Lyss Miriam

13. Lyss Miriam

Na segunda semana de aulas deu-se o primeiro jogo de Quadribol. Harry pôs a equipe para trabalhar serio.

- O jogo será fácil, mas isto é só uma premonição! Eles estão melhores, mais fortes, mais ágeis. Quero todos a treinar serio, e quando digo a serio é mesmo a serio! Eles podem não estar à nossa altura, e garanto a voces que não estão, mas que estão melhores, á isso estão! durante esta semana vamos treinar dia sim, dia não, e nos outros jogos não serão diferentes! Quer a gente tenha o jogo no papo quer não, temos que dar tudo por tudo. E eu sou o exemplo disso em pessoa. No meu terceiro ano eu perdi um jogo contra os Lufa-Lufa, apesar de termos treinado no duro. – dissera ele à equipe toda.

- Foi atacado por Dementadores… - murmurou Ginny, mas calou-se ao receber um olhar duro do capitão.

Assim se fez. Harry, sabe-se lá como, conciliou os estudos com os treinos e passaram a semana no campo treinando. Quando finalmente o jogo chegou estavam mais que prontos. Harry tinha assistido a alguns treinos deles de longe e tinham aprendido a defender-se das tácticas deles. As jogadas mais importantes do jogo não tinham sido ensaiadas, pois os Lufa-Lufa poderiam ver como eram, mas estavam mais do que decoradas.

- E aí vem a equipe da Grifinoria! O recém-nomeado capitão Potter, como apanhador! Os três artilheiros: Creevey, Campbell e Weasley! Como batedores temos os sucessores (aptos) dos lendários Fred e George Weasley: Jonas e Bright. E o grande herói do campeonato passado, como goleiro: Weasley! Uma salva de aplausos à equipe vermelha e dourada varreu o estádio.

- E agora os Lufa-Lufa entram em campo liderados pelo capitão, Smith! Como um dos artilheiros, o resto dos três são Bones e Watson, os batedores são Londryin e Williams, a goleira Ravins e o apanhador Kohlers! Outra sessão de aplausos correu o estádio.

O jogo começou com um excelente Dopplebeater Defence (N.A.: táctica em que os dois batedores batem ao mesmo tempo na mesma Bludger causando maior impacto e um ataque mais forte) dos dois beaters de Grifinoria obrigando Ravins a usar a Sloth Grip Roll dando oportunidade a Ginny para marcar dez pontos a favor de Grifinoria!

O primeiro truque estava feito! A seguir veio a Woollongong Shimmy, a dança ziguezagueada a alta velocidade confundiu os artilheiros e o goleiro dos "amarelinhos", dando a Colin a situação perfeita para o gol, Situação que este não desperdiçou. Mais dez pontos para Grifinoria! Seguiu-se um ataque da parte dos Lufa-Lufa, mas felizmente não deu em nada pois Ron defendeu. Hawkshead Attacking Formation, foi outra das técnicas pesquisadas por Harry! Obrigando os adversários a afastarem-se perante a seta, formada pela equipe vermelha, liderada por Campbell. A goles saltava de mão para mão e deu uma volta completa antes de ir para às mãos do líder da seta. - 30 para Grifinoria, 0 para Lufa-Lufa! Acho que nunca se viu nada assim!

A equipe de Grifinoria está utilizando os métodos mais raros! Logo a seguir, Ginny deu graças a Petrova Porskoff, uma artilheira russa. John Campbel ergueu-se no ar e quando tinha quase todos os chasers amarelos atrás dele olhou para baixo e verificou que Ginny estava mesmo por baixo, em posição. Lançou-lhe a goles e Ginny marcou não dando hipóteses a Ravins! A equipa de Griffindor estava mais ousada como nunca se tinha visto. Podiam-se ver os flashes da máquina de Dennis Creevey, afinal um jogo destes iria ficar para a memória! Entre estes e outros ataques os Lufa-Lufa marcaram dez pontos, mas nada compardo com o 5 gols que os Grifinoria já tinham marcado á essa altura. (N.A.: esta vai ser das poucas partes em que o ponto de vista vai ser de outra pss se não Ginny)

Lá em cima Harry , sorria orgulhoso da sua equipa. Voava lado a lado com Kohlers, à procura da pomo de ouro. Finalmente, aos vinte minutos de jogo, avistou-o. Numa espiral tão apertada que quase rodava sobre a própria vassoura começou a descer. Levava Ernest colado a ele. Era agora ou nunca. Retirou a mão do cabo da vassoura e preparou-se para fazer uma das fintas mais difíceis do Quidditch. Não a tinha explicado a ninguém, nem tinha avisado a equipa que a ia usar. Parou de rodopiar por um bocado, ganhando mais velocidade como consequente, mas para sua felicidade Ernest conseguiu acompanhá-lo.

Esta descida cortou a respiração ao público. Harry calculou que estava na posição ideal, estendeu o braço e recolheu-o tão rápido com o tinha estendido, fingindo assim um soco no nariz e assustando o adversário que parou a descida. Kohlers não sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido e ficou parado, dando tempo a Harry para acelerar a fundo e recomeçar a espiral. Pela segunda vez no jogo Harry esticou o braço, mas desta vez não foi para fazer a finta Transylvanian Tackle, foi para fechar a mão sobre a pequena bola dourada e sentir as pequenas asinhas a debateram-se entre os seus dedos. Ergueu o braço no ar e começou a subir em direcção aos restantes membros da equipe!

- E GRIFINORIA GANHA! POR 230 A 30! NUM JOGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO! Ginny não conseguia acreditar! Harry tinha feito uma coisa praticamente impossível! A equipe toda junta desceu até o gramado. As duas equipes apertaram as mãos.

- Que jogo! Meu Deus! Vocês nem nos davam oportunidade de tocar na bola! - Sabe como é… Não podia ter pena de vocês! – respondeu Harry com um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Ya, notamos isso! – respondeu meia atrapalhada Susan Bones, com um sorriso. Era incrível como aquela equipe conseguia estar sorridente depois de uma derrota daquelas! Ambas das equipes seguiram para os respectivos vestiários. Tomaram banho e se vestiram. A tarde na sala comunal foi gasta a comentar as fintas. Harry tinha ido desenterrar as fintas usadas no Quidditch profissional.

- Harry! Como foi? Como é que voce fez aquilo?

- Também não sei, mas treinei várias vezes, mas sem ninguém, claro… - respondeu ele perante a cara interessada de Ginny.

- É uma das fintas mais difíceis de sempre!

- Eu sei… – ele coçou a cabeça distraído – Mas contra o Malfoy vou usar a mais difícil…

- A finta Wronsky? Tá maluco! Vai morrer!

- Talvez… mas se eu for ele também vai… - Então e para os artilheiros? Já arranjou mais estratégias?

- No, mas vou combinar algumas… vou ver se dá.

- Vou tomar banho…

- Ya, eu também… falta uma hora para o jantar.

Os dois seguiram os caminhos opostos. No jantar aguardava uma surpresa a todos os alunos.

- Boa Noite, a todos. Antes de mais queria parabenizar a equipe de Quadribol da Grifinoria pela excelente partida! Sem palavras! Digo que espectáculo igual a este só na época da equipe liderado por James Potter… Tal pai, tal filho. – Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha e vários colegas lhe deram umas palmadinhas nas costas. – Dito isto, passemos ao importante, este ano, temos uma exceção. Uma aluna da escola de magia da Irlanda, vai juntar-se a nós. Por motivos de segurança não pode continuar na sua escola antiga e é muito importante que continuasse com os seus estudos. Já lhe fizemos os testes e ela entrará diretamente para o sétimo ano. Vamos agora fazer a selecção para a casa para que todos os alunos possam saber e ter garantias de que ela está na casa correta quer em tempos positivos, ou negativos.

As portas abriram-se, entrou Argus Filch, carregando o banco tripé e o chapéu selecionador. Seguindo o caminho do empregado vinha uma garota. A garota vinha já com o uniforme vestido. Tinha os cabelos mais bonitos que alguém ali alguma vez vira. As raízes eram vermelhas vivas e continuava dessa cor até à altura dos ombros, altura essa em que começava a clarear e a ficar cor-de-laranja, assim era até à cintura onde começava a ficar ainda mais claro, tornando-se loiro! Parecia fogo! Nervosa debaixo de tantos olhares curiosos sentou-se no banco. Filch colocou-lhe o chapéu.

- Hum… Inteligente, sim, mas leal! No entanto, nem Corvinal, nem Lufa-Lufa… Soncerina, talvez… Ou… Sim! Vejo Bravura, muita bravura! GRIFINORIA! Os ombros dela desceram de relaxamento e a mesa de Godric entrou num silvo de aplausos simpáticos.

- Lyss Miriam, o novo membro de Grifinoria! – anunciou Dumbledore.

Lyss caminhou até à em volta, o trio e Ginny, num reflexo de simpatia levantou o braço. Ela sorriu e sentou-se perto deles.

- Oi, bem-vinda a Hogwarts, eu chamo-me Ronald Weasley! Mas prefiro que me chame de Ron.

- Olá.

- Sou a Hermione, mas Mione é mais fácil!

- Ginny Weasley, Bem-vinda! Lyss olhou durante um bocado para Ginny.

- Tem um cabelo lindo! – disse ela.

- Nada comparado ao teu. – sorriu Ginny.

- Na verdade a um certo ponto enjoa!

- Desculpem interromper uma conversa tão interessante, Harry Potter, prazer.

Ela inclinou a cara, como se não tivesse compreendido o que ele tivesse dito e depois um sorriso se abriu.

- O prazer a todo meu! Imagina… O menino que sobreviveu!

- Cuidado! Se fazer dele um Herói ele ainda te mata! – comentou Ron. Ela não compreendeu nada do que Ron disse.

- Desculpa, ele não se expressou muito bem, o que ele queria dizer era que o Harry não gosta de ser considerado um herói, ele abomina a fama.

- Ah, obrigado Hermione.

O jantar iniciou-se e Lyss parecia deliciar-se a cada palavra e sorriso de Harry. Ginny não gostou nada disso!

- É verdade, eu vi o jogo, e não pude deixar de reparar que pelo menos a nossa equipe é de extrema qualidade. – virou-se para Harry

– Deve ser um ótimo capitão.

- Na verdade, é mais que ótimo! – Disse Ginny, com uma pitada de orgulho mas também de ciúmes!

- Mas o que é um bom capitão sem uma boa equipe? – perguntou Harry passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Ginny, isso acalmou-a.

- Pois, vocês os dois também estiveram um espetáculo! – elogiou a jovem Miriam.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Ron.

- Fui ensinada a voar pelo meu irmão, que foi um excelente apanhador, acho que lhe devia pelo menos, jogar bem…

- Harry, e voce? Quem te ensinou a voar? Quer dizer… cresceu com trouxas…

- Na verdade… ninguém.

- Ninguém?

- Yah, desde o primeiro ano que eu sou apanhador na equipe.

- Tinha que idade?

- Onze. O meu pai era mesmo excelente! Pelo menos pelo que dizem… Enquanto ele foi capitão ganharam sempre a taça! Pena que eu só possa ser um ano!

- Deve ter saído igual ao teu pai.

- Deve, não! Saiu! – exclamou Ron.

A semana passou e Lyss foi-se integrando cada vez mais no grupo de amigos. Harry e Ron recebiam olhares de inveja dalguns rapazes e Miriam foi várias vezes alvo de partidas de mau gosto de garotas ciumentas. Ginny estava cada dia mais insegura quanto a Harry. Ele parecia apreciar imenso a companhia dela, mas no entanto também ganhara uma grande afinidade com a irlandesa, não esquecendo o fato desta estar obviamente apaixonada (ou melhor obcecada) por ele!

No fim do mês, na sexta –feira antes de uma visita a Hogsmaede, Ginny andava perturbada à procura do seu livro de poções. Quando chegou à conclusão que o deixara na sala de poções decidiu ir falar com a professora Minerva. Estava a chegar ao corredor que levava ao gabinete teve um choque. Harry estava encostado à parede e Lyss estava de mãos apoiadas nas pedras o beijando. Ginny não quis ficar para ver mais.

Virou-se sem fazer barulho e sem olhar para trás e voltou para a torre. Passou a tarde toda chorando. Nem sequer saiu para jantar. Porquê? Porque é que ela tinha de o amar, logo ele? Porque é que tinha de escolher um rapaz que a magoava tanto? Não que ele quisesse, claro. Mas logo com ela! Só a conhecia havia uma semana…!

Ela adormeceu, mas sempre com pesadelos e acordando de cinco em cinco minutos e assim se passou a noite. Levantou-se às seis da manhã e vestiu-se, arrumou-se como nunca tinha feito (só para festas). Poderia magoá-la ainda mais, mas ela iria a Hogsmaede ouvir o anúncio de namoro da boca dele, saber as razões. Em que é que ela, Ginny, tinha falhado.

Estudou a manhã toda, enfiada no quarto, que nem uma nerd. Não tomou cafe da manha nem almoçou, não tinha fome alguma! Era já de tarde e horas de ir. Desceu mas não encontrou ninguém, já tinham ido todos. Subiu até ao quarto para ver se Hermione ainda lá estava. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando encontrou Hermione lá, mas não estava sozinha, Lyss também lá estava. Esta última chorava compulsivamente. Ginny fez um esforço para sentir pena dela, na realidade, não sentiu nenhuma. A voz saiu-lhe azeda, mas conseguiu disfarçar com um espirro.

- Que foi? Que que aconteceu?

A "ruiva" levantou os seus olhos, castanhos quase amarelos, fixou-os nos da jovem Weasley, com imensa dor, como se tivesse percebido o azedume. Ginny, envergonhada com os seus sentimentos desviou o olhar e de súbito sentiu pena de Lyss.

- Hei, Lyss, que foi? Porque está assim? – perguntou com uma voz mais doce. Ela tentou falar, mas ao abrir a boca não saiu som nenhum sem ser outro soluço, olhou para Hermione e pediu-lhe, para começar, com os olhos molhados.

- Ela tentou arriscar com o Harry. A verdade passou ao lado de Ginny, ainda precisou de mais para perceber.

- Como assim?

- Tentei beijá-lo, bem, beijei-o! Mas ele afastou-me e disse que só gostava de mim como amiga. Eu pensava mesmo que ele gostava de mim, eu gostava tanto dele. Nos divertíamos tanto juntos! Parecia mesmo! Resolvi avançar, arriscar… mas ele disse que não dava, que não conseguia, só me conhecia há uma semana e que… que…

- Que quê? – incitou Ginny e lançou um olhar esperançoso a Hermione que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Também não sei…

Lyss recomeçou a chorar ainda mais fortemente enquanto a verdade esbarrava em Ginny, se ela lá tivesse ficado mais um bocado talvez tivesse visto Harry a rejeitá-la. A esperança de alguma vez o conquistar voltou, por muito pouca que fosse.

- Lyss, o que foi que ele disse mais? – perguntou Hermione depois de meia hora de choro.

- Que… que… que ele já… j… gos-gostava de a-a-alguém… – disse ela entre soluços. A esperança que tinha enchido o coração de Ginny desvaneceu-se.

- Quem? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Não... – Mas Ginny não ouviu mais. De repente a sala começou a andar à volta e as vozes das duas outras raparigas desvaneceram-se, ficou tudo um turbilhão. Não conseguia nem pensar!

Abriu os olhos com grande esforço, uma dor de cabeça latejante impediu-a de os abrir totalmente. Quanto tudo focou ela viu o olhar preocupado de Hermione e Lyss sobre ela.

- Onde estou?

- Na enfermaria – disse uma voz vinda de longe

– a menina desmaiou.

- Oh… A jovem sentiu um forte espasmo no estômago, não comia nada havia horas!

- Ginny, voce comeu alguma coisa ontem no jantar?

- Não, Hermione, nada desdo almoço de ontem…

- Excelente! A menina por acaso sabe que o corpo precisa de energia, essa energia é dada por nutrientes e que esses nutrientes residem na comida? – perguntou Mrs. Pomfrey zangada.

- Sei… – respondeu envergonhada.

- Coma isto e depois beba isto. A seguir pode ir. Têm três horas ainda para a hora de ir a Hogsmaede, sugiro que coma rápido e dêem uma voltinha. Vocês verifiquem que ela come!

- Claro – falou Miriam. Ginny comeu tudo de bom grado, tinha imensa fome!

Fizeram como a enfermeira sugeriu, Lyss, ainda muito cabisbaixa apenas as seguiu sem grande vontade de ir. Felizmente quando encontraram os rapazes eles estavam um bocadinho longe e as duas evitaram que a amiga visse Harry. Beberam umas cervejas e foram até à loja de doces. A seguir foram visitar o mais novo estabelecimento da vila.

- Genialidades Weasley…? Weasley não é o teu sobrenome?

- Está prestes a entrar na loja dos meus maninhos! Mal entraram, dois rapazes de 19 anos iguais como duas gotas de água vieram cumprimentá-las com grandes sorrisos.

- Mana! Como vão as coisas? Quem é esta beleza? – inquiriu George ao reparar em Lyss, que corou violentamente.

- Chama-se Lyss Miriam. – respondeu Hermione.

- Ahhhh, então é voce a garota de que todos os garotos falam! A Irlandesa! Tem sotaque? – interrogou Fred.

- Sim, algum…

- Algum? Já deu pra notar em duas palavras! De qualquer forma, maninha, nós queríamos te mostrar algo!

- George? O que é vocês estão a aprontando?

- Nada de grave consequências… - Se for tudo feito como deve ser! – completou George.

- E o que é que tem de ser feito como deve de ser? – perguntou Lyss curiosa.

- O remédio dos renegados! – Anunciou Fred teatralmente, e igualmente assim George completou:

- A NOVA Poção do Amor! Dose de um dia, uma semana "eeeeee" um mês!

- ESTÃO MALUCOS? Já pensaram nos danos psicológicos que isto pode causar!

- Hermione, minha querida cunhada! Nós pensamos nisso, por isso é que contém uma fórmula de esquecimento para ambos consumidores E "vítimas"!

- E ouve só a parte brilhante da coisa: só se esquece da paixonite e coisas sobre ela e feitas durante!

Hermione estava agora mais que atenta.

- E para termos a certeza que o nosso amigo tímido não fica ainda mais tímido por ser negado, a pessoa que toma esta poção torna-se fascinante para o seu alvo.

- E se o "alvo" estiver no meio duma relação? Acaba a relação por causa duma poção estúpida?

- Calminha aí! A poção, ou melhor nós não somos estúpidos! - disse George parecendo ofendido – o fato é: Que voce ainda não percebe que nós pensamos em tudo quando inventamos a mais nova versão da poção do amor!

- Pessoas em relações amorosas, NUNCA são o alvo! Nesse caso, o cérebro, estimulado pela poção, irá escolher a primeira pessoas descomprometida que lhe apareça à frente.

- E como descomprometida, queremos dizer, não apaixonada! - E se essa pessoa tiver alguém atrás dela? A magoam!

- Nesse caso, minha cara, temos duas coisas a te dizer: - 1ª: Isso já acontece na vida real! - E 2ª: essa pessoa que compre a poção e vê se consegue apanha-lo(a).

- E se – preparou-se Hermione para contra-atacar – o amor durante o efeito da poção se tornar verdadeiro, fica apagado pela fórmula de esquecimento!

- Isso é regra geral no mundo da magia!

- Em todos esses livros que lê nunca te apareceu lá que nenhuma fórmula mágica

- Por mais forte que seja- Não apaga amor verdadeiro…?

- Oh… – Hermione fez uma cara pensativa – E se… Oh! Esquece. Tenho de admitir, está perfeito!

- Bem, Fred… Se impressiona-mos esta gaja¹ impressionamos toda a gente!

- Gaja? – disse Herm ameaçadoramente

- Menina…? – perguntou Fred inocentemente Ginny olhou em volta à procura de um relógio, encontrou.

- Nós temos que ir! Ficamos de ir ter com o Neville e com a Luna ao Três Vassouras!

- Ok, a gente vê-se, na próxima visita.

- Espero que sim! Estou curiosa com estas brincadeiras todas! Extraordinário! Até à vista! – despediu-se Lyss.

- Esperamos ansiosos pela tua próxima visita! – disseram os gémeos em conjunto – Xau!

O resto do tempo foi passado no 3 Vassouras, com Neville e Luna, a conversar sobre banalidades e tentando ao máximo desviar o nome Harry da conversa. Esse mesmo tivera a decência de não as ir procurar. O dia foi cansativo, porque cada vez que o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes passava por elas os olhos de Lyss Miriam enchiam-se de lágrimas e ela soluçava silenciosamente. Durante os primeiros dias de Fevereiro as coisas não melhoraram muito, apesar de não chorar Lyss ficou a semana toda extremamente calada.

Era dia 6 de Fevereiro, quinta-feira, Lyss veio ter com ela, era já de noite.

- Ginny, hum… eu acho que já não sinto nada pelo Harry…

- Isso é bom! – exclamou ela, mas sentia que aquilo não era tudo.

- No entanto… acho que… que… estou apaixonada por…

- Pelo meu irmão…?

- Não! Por um gajo dos Corvinal…

- Como é que se chama?

- Neil, é loiro e alto, bonito, é aquele com o sorriso presunçoso!

- Ahh, do sétimo ano, também? Força! Ataca.

A partir daí Lyss afastou-se dos amigos da Grifinoria e aproximou-se dos Corvinal, não demorou muito até ter Neil a seus pés, e na verdade Ginny não estava muito triste em perder a amiga.

¹ entao, nao achei um significado certo...acho que é uma giria deles. Acho que seria um mano/mina, vou colocar o que encontrei. gajo adj. 3. Velhaco; espertalhão; malandro.

Desculpas parar de postar, ate agora so tive duas semanas sem prova que foram a primeira e essa ultima...tive pouco tempo, sem falar que fiquei de castigo e sai só hoje e meu teclado do note nao esta muito bom..mas serio, eu voltarei a postar e pleaseeee Reviews...


End file.
